The Cause
by sheweasel
Summary: Set in the 7th year at Hogwarts, the Dark Lord has fallen but has left instructions to his followers. Lives are destroyed, people are hurt, will good ultimately prevail? I'm rubbish at summaries. Rated M for a reason! Language, torture, drinking, teen pregnancy, blood play, graphic non-con. Con and non-con pairings. Non-canon. Smut! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! First fanfic, please R&R.
1. The cause

*********I own nothing! J.K Rowling owns any and all characters. Graphic non-con, don't like, don't read!*****

He exhaled slowly and looked up.

"Breed, Draco" Lucius' voice was came steady yet cold. This was the best possible response he could give to his son. The Dark Lord was defeated and their numbers were depleting rapidly. Draco no longer felt safe and quite frankly, Lucius couldn't think of much to do aside from wait for the aurors to break down his door and take him away in irons. He gently ashed his cigarette onto the floor of his study and focused on the two young men standing on either side of his son. Even seated his presence was both commanding and authoritative, his gaze severe.

Draco cleared his throat, "Father, I'm afraid I don't quite understand". Quite frankly he, Blaise, and Theodore had no idea why the two boys had been asked to join their friend at the manor for the Christmas holidays. After the fall of Voldermort the remaining death eaters went into hiding, all excluding the Malfoys, the Zabinis, and the Notts. All that remained of the latter two families were the jilted matriarchs, their husbands having been lost to the Dementor's kiss.

Lucius snuffed his cigarette against the arm of his chair and summoned the house elf, Sop. "Clean these ashes and make sure that no one is outside trying to listen in. The information I'm about to share with these young men is of the utmost secrecy, understood?" Sop nodded as he picked up the ashes with his small, bony hands and looked at his master with a mixture of utmost obedience, and crippling fear. He finished his task quickly and with a loud CRACK, was gone. Lucius waited another moment for good measure, and began to speak again in his unwavering tone. "The dark lord left me with specific instructions in the event of his possible...er...demise. The war is far from over. As purebloods we have an obligation to our bloodlines. Unfortunately as a married man it would hardly be appropriate for me to traipse about after young women, but you, YOU three have a distinct advantage. Hogwarts is a pantheon of youth, beauty, and potency. Pureblood witches with their whole lives ahead of them. Lives that could be put to use raising new stock for our cause. Do you follow?".

Draco spoke up first. "Father, if I am understanding you correctly, you want us to impregnate pure-blood witches at school? Doesn't this seem a little...rash? Eighteen is a little young to be a father".

Lucius let out a small chuckle. "I said nothing of being fathers, Draco, just fathering. There is a difference, isn't that right, Blaise?". The other boys whipped their head over to Blaise, who had been standing, silent and complacent this whole time. Blaise looked straight at Lucius, back to his friends, and then at the floor. "Pansy and Flora-" he began.

"Ms. Parkinson has already proven to be worthless. She's clearly baron, and therefor of no further use to our cause. As for Ms. Carrow, well, it's too early to tell how successful you were in that endeavor. It's only been 4 or 5 weeks since you took her into your bed". Lucius' eyes were now intensely staring Blaise down, radiating with savage pride.

Draco slowly managed to pick his jaw up from the floor. "You...shagged...Pansy? And Flora? How? Why? How? I don't understand, how long have you know about this?".

" I overheard your father telling my mother when we came down for the long weekend 3 months ago. I thought I'd get a head start. It was easier then I thought to get Pansy to agree, but it just didn't take. Not for lack of trying, I worked her over good for two months. Nothing. Flora needed some coaxing but I finally succeeded in getting her give herself to me a little over a month ago. She's been sick as a dog ever since."

"Yes Mr. Zabini here made no secret of his conquests. He sent me an owl earlier this week, which gave me the incentive to call you two down here with him. I wanted to make sure you could all go through with this. You owe it to your families. You owe it to the dark lord." Lucius glanced down at his covered forearm, grazing his fingers against the black velvet fabric of his sleeve. He knew what was going through his son's head, and was more then prepared to respond to any and all of his concerns.

"Father, no witch outside of Slytherin would ever agree to this. I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but Pansy and Flora, well, they're amongst a small handful of seventh year girls worth a shot. Our house is known for many things, but not for the beauty of our women. I'm not sure what else we can do. There is no way any girl from any other house would even entertain the idea. I feel as though you're setting us up for failure."

"Make them." He spoke through gritted teeth. "The Dark Lord wasn't exactly clear on his instructions. We all believed he would succeed in destroying Potter this time. However, I have been a follower for long enough to know how he thinks. If the witches refuse, take them. By any means. Imperius curse, cruciatus curse, whatever you deem necessary. Cross breeding is threatening the strength of our kind. That being said, half bloods are also fair game, but do try for the purest. Absolutely NO muggle borns, understood? There's no place for mudbloods in our ranks."

"You want us to force them? As in, rape them?" Theo said, barely audible to human ears.

"Ah, he speaks! Yes Mr. Nott, although rape is such an ugly word. I prefer to think of it as witches unwillingly helping our cause. It has a much better ring to it". He glanced over at his son. Draco's eyes were wild with excitement. Blaise merely smiled. He looked back at Nott. "Well Mr. Nott, can we count on you?"

"Where do I sign?" He said through his smile.


	2. As far as it would take

*****I own nothing. J.K Rowling owns any and all characters. Lemony chapter. You've been warned.*****

The train ride back to the castle was quiet. The boys hardly spoke, but their expressions spoke volumes. They were just given a free pass to take advantage of any beautiful witch they pleased. The thought of forcing their seed into countless unwilling participants was almost enough to satiate their sadism and lust. Almost. Once they arrived at the castle they merely nodded at one another and went to bed. Tomorrow they would begin their conquest. The death eaters would regain their power in the wizarding world, thanks to these three young men.

The next morning was a Saturday. They agreed on spacing out their attacks, as to not attract too much unwanted attention. They would take every precaution necessary. They would carry out their tasks in the room of requirement, and would obliviate the girls' minds shortly afterward, if necessary. Once their pregnancies became evident (most likely sometime after graduation), they would be brought to one of the Zabini estates in Italy until they gave birth. Then, under the effects of both the memory charm and the imperius curse, they would turn their children over to the death eaters, and be sent home, none the wiser.

"Well, since Blaise already has one under his belt, I suppose I'll give it a go today" Theo straightened his collar in the small mirror by his bed. He turned to face his companions. "Who should I start with? " The three stood in silence when finally Blaise spoke up. "Davis. She's a 6th year. She turned me down. She's a pureblood, she's hot, and she shouldn't put up too much of a fight. Who knows, you may not even have to force her. She eye fucks you constantly."

Theo thought for a moment. "Tracey, hmm? Seems like a fair first choice. Wouldn't mind getting to see what she's been hiding under those robes. Well, wish me luck!"

Draco scoffed "Make your own luck, Nott!".

Theo threw his hand up dismissively behind him as he made his way through the portrait hole.

It didn't take him long to find her. After about twenty minutes of skulking through the corridors he saw her, standing maybe 20 feet away from the entrance to the RoR, staring at nothing in particular and furrowing her brows.

"Don't think too hard, love, you may hurt yourself" Theo leaned in against the wall, cornering Tracey and catching her completely off guard.

"Oh, Theo, you startled me! I was just trying to remember how long it took me to get here from the divination room. I'm trying to find someplace quiet to study and this hallway seems deserted...albeit rather far"

"The divination room, what were you doing all the way up there?" He spoke quietly as he tangled his finger in her soft, waist length hair. He looked her up and down and made note of her appearance in detail for the first time. She was shorter then him, by at least a foot. Her hair was long with a natural wave to it, and was somewhere between a copper and a blonde color. Her eyes were wide and hazel, hidden behind the black frame of her glasses. Her face was a perfect shade of peach, with a rosie tint to her cheeks and slender pink lips. She was petite, but not thin. Far from heavyset, although he couldn't make out the exact shape of her form under her clothes. She bit down on her bottom lip with perfectly straight teeth, and looked up at him through her long, golden eyelashes.

"It's cozy, quiet, and Professor Trelawney never seems to be around outside of her lessons. I was studying there for the longest time but the Patil twins have practically moved in now that the centaur is teaching. It disgusts me to be quite honest. Lusting after a beast, it's the worst kind of cross breeding. Worse then breeding with a muggle, in my opinion, but even that is revolting. Oh dear me I'm rambling again, aren't I? Was there something you wanted from me, Theo?"

Theo grinned from ear to ear at her words. He let his hand trail down her arm and grabbed onto her wrist. "You respect the institution of pure blood relations, I presume? Just how far would you be willing to go to prove your loyalty?"

Tracey looked at Theo's hand, then back into his striking blue eyes. "As far as it would take."

"Maybe we should go someplace quieter, where we can talk about this a little more" As if his words were a spell, the door to the Room of Requirement moved down toward them. Theo nodded his head in its direction and Tracey let him lead her inside.

Her heart began to race as she saw the room transform before her eyes. Within seconds a bed popped up, covered in black sheets and covered by a large canopy. She couldn't tell for sure behind the sheer drapery around the bed but she could have sworn she saw ropes on all four bedposts. There were candles floating in mid air, and Theo had already removed his robe and was loosening his tie when he spoke up again. "How would you like it if I were to fuck you, right here right now? How would you feel if I told you it were for the good of our kind? How would you feel about carrying my child, our child, and giving birth to a new generation of death eater?"

Tracey's eyes were wide with shock and she glanced behind her and was stunned to see the door had vanished. She tried unsuccessfully to steady her voice as she spoke up again. "Theo, I'm sixteen...I'm a virgin. I won't lie I've thought about you in that way many a time but in my fantasies there were never any consequences. I don't know if I ever want children at all."

Theo moved in on her like a true predator. In one fluid movement he had her robe off, and her face down in the mattress. He whispered into her ear as he ran his hand up the back of her leg. "There doesn't have to be any consequences, Tracey. You just have to be the vessel. Once you complete what is required of you you will be allowed to return home and resume whatever life it was you had before I impregnated you. I'll even wipe your mind clean, it you want" Without waiting for her response he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her onto her knees in front of him. "Well?" he said, clearly amused with himself.

"Theo, I've hardly had any time to think about this at all-" Before she could finish her thought Theo had already unzipped himself and yanked her hair back hard enough to make her cry out. He kneeled down and pressed his cheek against the side of her face "I'm asking as a courtesy, Tracey. Quite frankly I'm going to do this either way, with or without your consent, and right now, I'm slightly hoping it's without. I love a rough shag" He took a deep breath, inhaling an intoxicating blend of sugar and cloves coming from her lips.

"You're right, Theo. I-I owe it to our cause. I don't want my memory wiped,though. I'll do whatever it takes to help." Tracey swallowed hard and spun around to look up at the ferocity in Theo's face. The last thing she wanted was to appear weak in his eyes. After her father was thrown into Azkaban she swore she'd do whatever it took to see to the fall of blood tainting. She'd would have taken the mark herself, had her mother not forbid it. She let out her breath slowly, and licked her lips suggestively at him. She glanced up and down at the sight before her. Theo was tall, at least a foot taller than she was. His hair was jet black and stuck straight up with a slightly unkempt look to it. He had a strong jaw, and his skin was white as snow, causing his sapphire blue eyes to pop in contrast. You could be almost certain that he was tell that he was of Russian or Baltic decent. By all accounts, he was drop dead gorgeous. _You could do a lot worse, Tracey. This is for the greater good _she thought, unbuttoning her blouse as she knelt down. Theo smiled as he realized that not only was she not wearing a bra, but she was going to let him have her any way he wanted her, and that thought trumped the thought of taking her against her will.

Her breasts were slightly large for her small frame. Her skin was smooth and glowed in the candle light. Her stomach was soft but relatively flat and even on her knees he could see how perfectly shaped her backside was, and he instantly thought about how he would love to cover it in his teeth marks. She took him in her mouth slowly with an ever quickening pace. He was large, but not huge. Thick, but not overly so. His chest was hairless save for the small trail of black hair that lead from his navel down to his pubic line, which was lightly covered with the same shade of raven black hair.

Theo tilted his head back and tugged on her hair. He groaned loudly as he forced her head up and down, sharply inhaling at the sounds of her gagging, which made him throb in response. He roughly jerked her head back and pushed her to her knees. She coughed and fought to catch her breath, and looked up at him through a veil of tangled coppery blonde hair. Her eyes were wild with anger and lust. Theo grabbed her by the wrists and pulled to her feet, slamming her against the wall, sure to leave a bruise. Tracey was incredibly turned on by the display of sheer strength on his part. He crashed his mouth hard into hers, sucking and biting at her lower lip. The coppery taste of her blood in his mouth only made him kiss harder, even after she let out a cry and tried to tear away from him.

"Theo, why won't you let me continue?" She asked through ragged breaths.

"Because, you stupid bint, I need to come inside of you, no matter how badly I want to see it all over your pretty little face. Lay down."

Tracey smirked as crawled onto the bed and flipped onto her back. She licked her fingers and slowly began to stroke herself. Theo got a good look and tried to mask his excitement and remain focused. What he saw was perfection. For someone who was a virgin, she had already proven that she knew what to do with her mouth. She was completely bare, and her mound glistened with the sheen of her desire. She was perfect everywhere. He needed to be inside of her, but he couldn't look away from what she was doing to herself.

"I want you to ravage me, Theo. If I'm to be out of commission for the next 9 months, I want to take all that I can get. I suppose I'm saying that I would like it as rough as you can give it" Her words sent him over the edge. He growled as he climbed over her, kissing her lips, licking and biting at her throat, all while letting her hand guide him over her opening, letting him feel how slick she was. She arched her back with pleasure and tugged roughly at his hair as he bit down lightly on her nipple, taking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the pretty pink nub. His hunger for her was only amplified by her cries of desire. She raised her hands over her head, crossing her wrists. "Fuck me, Theo. Hard". Without so much as a pause of consideration, he grabbed hold of his aching cock and drove it into her into her with all the force he could muster. A loud cry escaped her parted lips as she felt her barrier give way. He felt the warm rush of her virginal blood trickling down his shaft, and bit down hard on her throat to keep from coming. Tracey shuddered in pain. "Harder" she said, calmly. Theo obliged. He crashed into her again and again, inching closer to release with every thrust and every scream coming from the girl whose innocence he had claimed. "Theo, it hurts" she cried out. He pinned her wrists down with one hand and silenced her with his mouth, gripping her arse hard and he continued to slam into her without mercy. She stifled her cries and gave into the sensation that was taking over her.

"Merlin you're so tight...Fuck Tracey I'm going to come in you now,come with me." He didn't have to ask, because at that moment, she had her climax. She screamed out in a dizzying fit of ecstasy. She felt a warm rush blanket over her as she struggled to see straight, shivering as she felt Theo fill her with his seed. With a final scream of her name, Theo collapsed next to her, clearly spent.

"The dark lord would thank you for your selflessness, Tracey. The death eaters owe you a great debt of gratitude. I'll have my eye on you." He stood up and quickly dressed himself. He licked his lips, gave Tracey a kiss, and was out the door before she could get to her feet. She looked over at the door as it closed behind him, then touched her stomach and smiled. Now if only she could charm the pain away. It would be a long walk back to common room.

*****Please R&R, this is my first fic!*****


	3. Do what you came to do

*******So many views already, thank you for taking the time to look at my first fic. Reviews, constructive and otherwise would be GREATLY appreciated. This is going to be a long one. Warning, graphic non con in this section. You've been warned. I own nothing, J.K Rowling owns any and all characters.*******

Three weeks after the first attack, the boys agreed that it would be Draco's turn next. They pooled together the names of every girl who matched their requirements and debated amongst themselves over who got who, when, and how. Finally, Malfoy stood up. "I'm going to do some recon around the other common rooms. I feel as though I should know my victim before I just blindly saunter over and take her. I'll be be back around midnight with my decision. Do wait up".

Without another word, Draco swung through the portrait hole and made his way up towards the nearest common room, which was Ravenclaw. Truthfully, it was Hufflepuff, but as far as he was concerned, THAT wasn't an option. He stopped about halfway down the corridor when he heard what sounded like arguing. He followed the sound to the empty potions lab where he heard the voices of Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas heatedly discussing something.

"You should have taken her up on it, Seamus. You've been after her for months now. Her and Neville are done, and besides, she never slept with him"

"Are ye barkin? That's exactly why I canna bed her. I respect 'er too much. She 'as morals, and she's been through 'ell. She's a virgin, Dean, I 'afta do right by her. She's not some scanger I can shag and ferget about. I care about the lass"

Draco's heart skipped a beat. He had no idea who the two boys were talking about, but by the way Seamus was talking about her, he knew he had to have this mystery girl. He listened in more intensely now, hoping for a name.

"I know Seamus, but just because you shag a girl doesn't mean you don't respect her. Besides, how do you expect her to know how you feel when you've barely said a word to her since the battle last year?"

"I dunna have a way wit words like you do, Dean. She's different. Not like Lav or Gin or any of the other girls I've been with. She's just so..."

"Strange? Peculiar? Bizarre? Loonie?" Dean interjected.

"No, ya bleedin eejit. Unique. Luna is nuttin if not unique. 'At's what drives me wild about 'er. She doesn't care what anyone tinks of 'er and she 'as no idea how pure, how beautiful she is."

Draco's heart raced as he hurried back to the Slytherin common room. He was eager to tell his friends about his chosen target. Luna Lovegood would be his, and she had no idea he was coming for her.

"Luna Lovegood? Why in Merlin's name would you want that halfwit to carry your child? She's mad, Draco. Not to mention she associates with muggles and even house elves" It took everything in Blaise' power not to spit as he heard the words come out of his mouth. Muggles. Elves. Luna Lovegood.

"Because Blaise. She's a pure-blood. She's beautiful, blonde, and a virgin. If Finnegan wants her this badly there must be a reason why and believe me when I tell you I intend to find out". Truth is Draco had his eye on her since she was brought to the Manor the year before. Something in the way her blank stare transformed itself into agony under torture drove him wild. The way she had looked at him, pleadingly, hoping for some sort of salvation, brought out a hunger in him. He always made sure he was present for at least part of her interrogations, he just never had the go ahead to have at her.

Theo looked up from his book. "It's not a bad choice. She's petite, so she probably won't put up much of a fight. I hear she never has her wand with her either, so it will make her an easy target. I have no interest in her, so why not let Draco have a go?" he slammed his book shut and smiled. " I'm on board. Let us know how it goes. When are you planning to woo the little lunatic?"

"Tonight." And with that, Draco went hunting.

After an hour of searching to no avail, Draco came up with a plan. Leaning against a stone wall beside the room of requirement, he summoned his house elf, Sop who appeared instantly. Avoiding direct eye contact, the elf spoke.

"Yes, Master Draco?"

"Find Luna Lovegood. Tell her that a first year chanced upon a...crumpled...horned...bull...parrot. Or something. Tell her it needs to be properly identified before it can be taken to Hagrid for rehabilitation. Make sure she comes alone, and preferably wandless"

There was a brief pause as Sop made a mental note of everything his young master had just told him, and then a loud crack. Draco sat on the window ledge with nothing to do now but wait for his prey.

Time seemed to be ticking by incredibly slowly, even though Draco's watch told him it had only been 5 minutes. He barely had time to look up when he heard footsteps. There, in nothing but her nightgown, was Luna Lovegood.

"You." was all she was able to muster up the courage to say.

"Me." Draco snarled.

"You let them hurt me, you're not a friend to me." she whipped her head around wildly "There is no creature here, is there?!"

"There is, just not the one you're looking for" Draco managed to close the gap between them and wrap his arm around her tiny waist. Luna writhed in his arms.

"I'll scream!" she said, barely louder then a whisper. Her eyes fixated on the hem of her nightie.

"I'm counting on it" He grabbed her by the back of her neck and roughly pushed her through the door that had appeared before them.

Once inside, the same four poster bed lay undisturbed. Luna stood there, frozen, looking up at Draco through a veil of tears.

"What do you want from me? Your Aunt, your Father, they hurt me. They crucio'ed me, they hit me, they cut me. You let them. You stood there, you SMILED. You're a very bad man, Draco Malfoy" her voice cracked at the sound of his name escaping her lips. Draco remained unfazed, as if he had expected this reaction from her.

"Luna, I smiled because I was in awe of how brave you were. All that pain and you still didn't sell out your friends. It's admirable, really. Not to mention how positively stunning you look when you fight back screams. I get chills just thinking about it." He pulled off his coat the quickly unbuttoned his black silk shirt, never breaking their gaze.

"You're sick. I won't give myself to you if that's what you're after. People might say that I'm mad, but one thing I've never been called is a coward. I'll fight you till my last breath!"

"Luna you have got to stop, you're only turning me on, and I need this to last as long as possible. You should be honored, because tonight, not only am I going to rid you of your virginity, but you are going to conceive one of the first of a long line of Death Eaters. My child, Luna. Our child." Draco's shirt was completely off now, exposing his lean, muscular frame. With one swift movement he spun Luna around and bent her over. He paused briefly and watched a large mirror appear at the other side of the bed. "I want you to watch me fuck the living daylights out of you. I want to see your face when I make you scream"

"Why not just imperio me? Wouldn't that make this whole sick charade that much easier for you?" She spat.

"Because Luna, I want what happens between us to be real. Carnal. I know a small part of you is going to enjoy this. It's human nature. Don't you want to come for me?" He asked the question while running his fingers over the outside of her blue lace panties. She wasn't wet for him, yet, but he would make her. "I'm going to make your first time unforgettable, Luna. I won't even obliviate you afterward. I want you to remember this night for the rest of your life."

"You make me want to vomit, Draco. I will never enjoy this. I'll bite your dick off before I even let you kiss my lips. Don't underestimate me. I truly hate you with every fiber of my being. I will NEVER have your child."

"You don't have a choice, you fucking nitwit. Don't you think we've taken every step possible in ensuring the success of this endeavour? There are too many minds at work here, Lovegood. Believe me when I tell you that you have no alternative. You can either make this fun for me, or fun for both of us. Oh and do put up a good fight." He ran the tip of his wand over her throat "I could have you dead before your body hit the ground. You tell anyone about what happens here tonight, and not only will I kill you, but I'll kill your father, that git Longbottom, Potter, Granger, Finnegan, and anyone else you've ever cared about, and I'll make you watch. So keep your mouth shut about this whole thing, understood? The arrangements have been made. Sometime after graduation you'll be taken to Italy and carefully monitored until the child is born. Afterward, you'll do it again. And again and again and again. Like a brood mare"

Luna carefully considered everything Draco had just said. She closed her eyes and swallowed, and finally spoke again, "Do what you came to do". She reached behind her neck with trembling fingers and fumbled with the string that held up her yellow nightie. Draco stood her up, pressed against her back, and continued to undress her. What he saw did not disappoint him. Her skin was like the pale moonlight she was named for. Her breasts were small and round and pink at the tips. Her stomach was taught and heavily scarred from the weeks of torture she endured at the hands of his fellow Death Eaters. His family. He hooked his middle fingers into the sides of her panties and tugged them off roughly. Beneath them lay a small strip of mossy blonde hair that lead a trail down to her quim, which looked like a beautiful ripened peach. Draco salivated at the thought of tasting her, but knew he wouldn't last long if he did. He satiated himself with running his fingers along her seam, and cupping her left breast with his other hand. The reflection in the mirror had him teetering on the brink of climax, but he managed to contain it. _Do what you came here to do, _he heard her say in the back of his mind. Draco gave her nipples a hard tug and licked her from her shoulder blade to her cheek, stopping to bite down her neck along the way. To his dismay, she didn't make a sound. He couldn't say he was surprised, he watched her get beaten within an inch of her life without letting out so much as a squeak. She didn't even look at him. It was as if she was there in body, but not in mind. Like she was trying to remember something, but couldn't.

"Say something" he whispered.

Luna looked at Draco's reflection with a cold and hollow stare. After a brief pause she calmly replied, "I'm not in control of this, you are."

Slightly annoyed with her response, Draco became more forceful, taking his hand off her breast and wrapping it around the front of her throat, all the while slipping his fingers into her with increased speed and aggressiveness. Luna let out an involuntary shriek that send sparks through Draco's raging hard on.

"You like it rough." he said, with another deep nip at her throat. Luna was disgusted with herself, but didn't allow it to show on her face."You're not a man, you're a coward. A vile, sniveling coward"

Enraged by Luna's admonition, Draco unzipped his pants and pulled out his swollen, uncut cock, which was throbbing with unbearable force in his hand. He pushed Luna's face down into the mattress and positioned himself at her entrance. "Not a man, am I? I beg to differ, my sweet" Draco slammed into her with all the force he could muster. He continued, never slowing his pace, not even when her blood gushed out onto his length. Luna was now stifling screams with every thrust and it only made Draco more violent, and wild with lust. What seemed like hours to Luna was really much less. She finally let out a blood curdling scream. The pain was just too much.

At the sound of her voice, Draco released. He let his warm seed flood her insides, making sure not to let a single drop escape. "That little scream did me in, love. Glad to know I could be of some enjoyment for you."

"Drop dead you fucking ferret". She spun around and clawed his face, hard.

Draco touched the spot on his cheek that was now growing warm and wet with his own blood and let out a small laugh. "I suppose you're entitled to that. I'll be checking in on you. If you're not up the floo within a month, I'll be back, and I'll just keep coming back until you've fulfilled your purpose"

Luna grabbed Draco's shirt and coat off the floor and threw them at his face. "GET OUT. Leave me be. GET. OUT!"

Without having to be told twice, he threw his unbuttoned shirt over his shoulders and grabbed his wand and coat. He turned one last time to face Luna, who was on her knees holding her night dress against her bare flesh. He let his smokey eyes meet hers. "You're welcome". Those were the last words Draco spoke to Luna that night. After he left, she cried for an hour. When she finished, she regained what little composure she could, dressed haphazardly, and walked out into the corridor, wishing that the whole thing was just a terrible dream. She knew better.


	4. If you'll have me

*****Thank you for taking the time to view my little story. It means so much to me. Pleas read and review, I would love to know what you all think. As usual, I own nothing. J.K Rowling owns any and all characters*****

Luna ran as fast as she could. She was headed no where in particular, but her feet couldn't get her there soon enough. The ground was cold, but she was too numb to notice. All she knew was that she wanted to put as much distance between herself, and the room where her whole life began to fall apart. She wasn't paying attention to what lay ahead when she crashed into something- or someone at full force. The impact made her collapse onto the ground, her body too sore to stand back up. She slumped down and started to cry again when she heard the voice of her unintended target.

"Luna, are ye alright? What are ye doin outta bed at this hour? Why aren't ya dressed proper?" Seamus glanced at her bare thighs, streaked with blood, and up at her face which was lost in a sea of tears. "What happened to yer neck? Yer bleedin all over the place! Luna tell me what happened?"

Luna just knelt on the cold floor, shaking her head and crying, unable to look up at Seamus when she heard a second voice.

"Should I get Madame Pompfrey?" Dean asked with intense concern in his voice.

"NO. No, no, no. Please don't. I'm begging you, just leave me be" She was pleading with such intensity that neither of the two men dare question her motives.

"Dean why don't ya head back to the dormitory? I'm gonna walk Luna back to Ravenclaw and see that she gets ta bed alright." Dean nodded and walked in the direction of the Gryffindor portrait hole, looking back every few paces until he rounded the corner and was out of sight. Seamus scooped Luna up in his arms and took her into the empty potions lab. "I need to get a better look at ya, I wanna make sure you're alright before I send ya off to bed with a clean bill o' health. Any way I could get ya to tell me what happened to ya tonight?" He took her around the middle and led her into the empty classroom.

Luna shook her head violently "No I can't, Seamus, he'll kill everyone I love. He'll kill you. He'll make me watch"

Seamus stopped dead in his tracks "Who'll be doin all this killin then? Can ya at least tell me his name so I know who ta look out for?" He sat her down on the long mahogany desk in front of him, still holding onto her small waist.

She moved her legs in an effort to keep the blood from making her skin stick to the polished wooden surface of the desk."Dra...dra..." She began to sob even louder now, unable to even say his name.

"Dra? Draco? Malfoy? Did that slimy bastard hurt ya? Tell me what he did, Luna" Seamus grabbed hold of both of Luna's shoulders, and with his left hand, he brushed a strand of tear drenched white blonde hair out of her pale glittering silver eyes.

Luna took a deep breath. She began to tell Seamus about the Death Eaters plan for re population, at least what she knew of it. She told him about how Draco had attacked her hoping she would conceive his heir, a pure-blood wizard to carry out Voldermort's original plan. "He r-raped m-m-me. He h-hurt me so bad. He said he'd k-kill everyone if I t-t-told. I was a virgin and n-now I'm-" she was sobbing so hard she was beginning to choke on her words. Seamus held her cheek in his hand and drew her into his arms, cradling her.

"Now now love, it's alright, breathe. He took nothin from ya. You're still as pure as the driven snow ta me. It's ok. Where was your wand? Did he take it from you?"

"I didn't bring it. I n-never bring it anywhere. I've let my guard down considerably since Voldermort was d-defeated. It's m-my own f-fault" She shut her eyes tight, hoping to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

"Do ya need me to take ya to Madame Pomfrey in the mornin? Ya may be pregnant, maybe there's sometin' she can do ta stop it from happening..."

"I don't need anything. After I was taken last year my father spent months trying to skill me at wandless magic. I'm far from being an expert at it but I can perform a few charms if I concentrate hard enough. I also stunned a Death Eater before the battle last year. But I remembered the PPC, pregnancy prevention charm, vividly. I'd heard it enough last year buzzing around the DA. That many teenagers holed up in the room of r-" She stopped and took a deep breath "Our headquarters. I heard that charm over and over and made a mental note of it. I thought it was a waste of time seeing how Neville never actually mustered up the courage to get past snogging. I'm glad I remembered, though. I can at least take comfort in the fact that I don't have that monster's child in me."

"Well then Luna there's only one ting left ta do. I hafta kill Draco Malfoy." Seamus said, matter-of-factly.

"No!" Luna shrieked and threw herself at Seamus, her voice heavy with desperation. "He said something during the attack that made me think. He said "Don't you think we've taken every step possible in ensuring the success of this endeavour? There are too many minds at work here." He said "we" Seamus. It isn't just him. There are more people involved. Maybe even more victims. We have to find out who. We can't let this continue, I wasn't the first and I won't be the last"

Seamus sighed "I'm wit'ya every step of the way, love. Can I at least help ya get cleaned up?" Luna nodded as Seamus pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and began to dab the blood away from her neck. He pushed her hair back behind her ears and whispered, "I wish I coula been there ta save ya. I never wanted this for ya. For yer first time. All I want ta do is rip his throat out and watch him die. I shoulda been there for ya. I'm so sorry, Luna"

Luna took Seamus' hand and helped him guide the handkerchief over the blood on her thighs. "Who knows what he would have done to you. He had a plan, Seamus. He still does. He'll come after me again, and he'll kill you if he thinks I've told you anything" Seamus tried to calm his breath, which was shaky with anger but also trembled with longing. He had never touched Luna before. He'd never seen her so exposed. He desperately wanted to kiss her but he knew it wasn't the right time.

"Let me at least keep an eye on ya. Please. I'll watch ya day and night. I won't sleep until you aren't afraid anymore. I won't rest until Malfoy pays for what he did to ya. I love ya, Luna. I always have and I'm always gonna"

Luna let out a small gasp as Seamus' hand mindlessly made its way further up her thigh. She grabbed it in hers and lightly kissed the tips of his fingers. "Then I need a favour. Seeing how it's reading week and we don't have any lessons for the next ten days, would it be too much to ask for you to spend a couple of nights with me? I don't feel safe sleeping alone..."

Seamus nodded as his ran his thumb over Luna's mouth, "I'll take tha floor, love. I'll spend the rest of me life makin ya feel safe, if you'll have me"

And so, Seamus helped Luna to her feet and slowly led her back up to her room, his hand in hers.


	5. Here's hoping

*****So many views! Thank you all so so much. As usual reviews would really help me make this story better and know what I'm doing wrong. I'm team Seamus so naturally I'm going to make him a hero in this fic. This chapter contains drinking, mature subject matter, and of course, smutty goodness. Read and review! I own nothing, J.K Rowling owns all*****

Draco waltzed into the dormitory and dropped into the nearest armchair with a smile from ear to ear. "Mission accomplished."

"I suppose you're going to tell us all about it?" Theo said, taking a swig from his flask before handing it over to Draco.

"A gentleman never fucks and tells, Nott. But, seeing how we're all friends here I feel as though it's safe to say that we'll have a little blonde Malfoy making his appearance in around nine months" He swished the firewhiskey in his mouth before swallowing.

"What the fuck did she do to your face?" Blaise lit a cigarette and took a deep drag before he continued, "I didn't think she'd put up that much of a fight. Did she come wandless?"

Draco took a minute to reminisce before speaking again "Oh this?" he stroked the three streaks of dried blood on his cheek, "I thought she was entitled to one good hit after what I did to her. She didn't have a chance to grab her wand, she was in her nightie when she showed up. I had the house elf tell her there was some imaginary creature that needed her help and "voila" she arrived in no time. She was a good girl... for the most part." he smiled at the memory, running his middle finger over the rim of the flask, "I truly hope I get to do that to her again. I'd love to know what the inside of her mouth feels like" Draco bit his bottom lip before taking another sip and handing the flask over to Blaise.

"I'm surprised she didn't fight you. Apparently last year she stunned Carrow without even using her wand. I can't imagine why she didn't do the same to you" Nott said in passing as he took the cigarette from Blaise's outstretched hand.

Draco looked up suddenly "Wandless magic? Lovegood? You have to be fucking kidding me. Is it possible she did something and I don't know about it? Is my dick going to fall off? Fuck me, did I underestimate that little whore...?"

Theo exhaled, and handed the cigarette over to Draco "Nah the effects of a curse like that would be instantaneous. She can't know too many spells anyway, she's only just seventeen. Unless..."

"The PPC" Blaise finished the sentence for him and looked straight at Draco, "There's a charm, most of the sixth and seventh year girls are familiar with. It's to prevent pregnancy. It's one of the easiest ones to perform without a wand. Did she say anything that might have hinted at it? Maybe a point where she looked at you directly? Muttered to herself?"

Draco raked his memory, "Hmmm. Nope. Not that I remember."

Blaise it a second cigarette as the one in Draco's hands quickly burned down to the filter, "If she knew the charm, that's all it would have took. Eye contact and a little concentration. There's no way of knowing for sure, you just have to wait. I doubt she'll be making an appearance until classes resume next week."

Draco held his face in his hands "And just how will I know if she's pregnant or not? I can't crucio her, if she's pregnant I may hurt the baby and I can't have that."

Nott chugged the last of the firewhiskey and gruffly replied, "The crystal?"

Blaise walked over to the trunk at the foot of his bed and dug out a small glass orb. He tossed it over to Draco who caught it with both hands, eyeballing it skeptically. "Cheers, mate."

"Here's hoping."

Seamus lowered Luna into the prefects' bathtub, making sure not to peek over at her, despite his overwhelming desire to. "Are ya in, love? I mean, are ye decent?"

"It's ok Seamus, the bubbles are charmed, you won't see anything that you shouldn't see. It's an old modesty spell, my Grandmother taught it to me when I was very young. She wasn't fond of my lack of decency. I always found clothes to be so stuffy. I much prefer being naked."

Seamus bit down hard on his lip to keep from smiling at the thought of Luna naked. Thank God for the bubbles, or his pants would be suffocating him right now. Still, what lay under the water was enough to make crossing his legs fairly uncomfortable. "Do ya need my help? Um, that's not what I meant...what I meant to say was there anythin I can do to ya? I mean, for ya. Blimey Luna I'm havin a hard time sayin the right thing here, I'm sorry"

Luna smiled for the first time all night "Just you being here is wonderful. I like spending time with you. You're kind and very nice to look at" Seamus felt his heart literally skip a beat, "I feel the same way. Truly I do, I think yer the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I've felt this way fer a long time. Since 'at day ya helped wit me patronus, remember? You were wearin those earrings with the radishes and your hair was tied with that hideous orange shoelace you found outside the boathouse. I though "Blimey, she could make anythin look good" You've just got a way about ya."

Luna looked at Seamus with amusement "You remember what I tied my hair with? That was years ago. Surely you couldn't always feel this way about me. You were with Lavender, then Ginny. I know for a fact you slept with both of them"

"How did ya know that?"

"They told me." she said, dipping her head back into the water, exposing her pale, bruised neck.

Seamus looked at the bruises and clenched his fists. He tried to pretend he didn't notice and continued with the original conversation. "Ahem. Is that all they said?"

"No. They said you were very large, and that you did nice things to them with your mouth. They weren't talking about kissing, though" she said as she combed her fingers over her scalp, careful not to further damage her broken, bloodied fingernails.

It was as if he had been punched in the stomach. Never in all of his year had Seamus been so caught off guard. He sat on the floor with his arms stretched over his knees, completely silent and slightly mortified. "I...well...they...ya see...the thing is..."

"Oh hush. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. You should be thrilled. You're known as somewhat of a sex God amongst us girls. Truth be told, even when I was with Neville, I had always hoped you'd be my first. You have such a gentle way about you." She cleared her throat, "I think about you when I touch myself, you know"

His eyes widened at the sound of her words. The mere thought of Luna touching herself was shocking enough, but the fact that she thought of him while she did it made him feel like it was Christmas morning. He smiled softly, reaching over the ledge of the tub to touch Luna's face "When ya invited me to yer room the other night after ya came back from Christmas holiday. and I said no, it wasn't because I didn't want ya. I did. I just didn't want ya to think it was a one off. If I have ya, I'll be keepin ya."

"I'm pleased you feel that way. I just though that since we were both single we could at least spend a night together. But maybe that was all the whiskey in me. I'm never usually so bold. At least, not when sex is concerned. No one really wants to be Luna Lovegood's boyfriend. Not even Neville, evidently"

"Luna I don't want ya ta be my girlfriend" he blurted out.

"Oh" the look of pain in Luna's face was like a dagger through his heart.

"I would want ya ta be my wife" he said, and leaned in tentatively for their first kiss.

It was everything he imagined it would be. Luna's lips were like silken pillows against his. Her tongue tasted like honey and massaged itself against his own with agile determination, exploring every last inch of his mouth, while her warm, smooth hands stroked and grabbed at his muscular arms. She lightly bit his lower lip and pressed herself against him. She let out a gentle moan, pulled away for a quick second and whispered "_Finite Incantatum_" and the bubbles quickly vanished. Seamus pulled his wet black t-shirt over his head as Luna clumsily undid his belt. He slid out of his pants and socks just as she pulled him into the water with such fervor, he almost tripped. She looked at Seamus and took in the vision before her. His chest was muscular, blanketed by thin brown hair. On the left side he had a tattoo of the gryffindor crest about the size of her hand. She traced the lines of it gently and smiled, continuing to explore her lover's body. She caught a glimpse of his shaft, the first one she had ever actually seen. It was thick, and long. Frighteningly so. She allowed herself to wonder if this was how Neville's looked. All those months of feeling it pressed against her leg left her curious as to what lay beneath his trousers. But seeing Seamus' told her that he was much larger. She desperately wanted to touch it but she didn't know the first thing about pleasing a man. To date, all she had done was let Neville clumsily grope her breasts over her jumper. That and what happened with Draco, which she decided didn't count.

"Luna maybe this isn't a good idea, yer still hurt. I feel as though maybe we should wait until you've fully healed, emotionally and physically." the truth was he wanted to be inside of her more then he ever wanted anything in his entire life. Her skin was white satin against his. Her breasts were soft and beautiful. Her stomach was taught, yet scarred, and glistened with streaks of rose scented bathwater. He felt thankful that she was so much smaller than he was, and that the rest of her was out of sight. If he saw her, all of her, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep from coming. Just looking at Luna was intoxicating. Her taste was like a drug. He couldn't imagine what making love to her would do to him.

"Let me show you how I feel about you. Let me try to please you. I want you to know how much I desire you. Give me that chance, Seamus. I know you want me to, I can feel it" her hand lightly clasped his cock, which was rock hard. Seamus exhaled through his nose. "Luna ya don't hafta do anyth-" before he could finish his sentence, Luna pushed him against the ledge of the tub and knelt before him. She looked into his eyes as she took him, all of him, into her mouth and ran her tongue along his length, kissing and sucking on the tip gently. She used her other hand to softly rub her palm against the base, all while sucking him in deeper, and deeper.

Seamus gasped "Luna I...fuck...yer so beautiful. I cant believe..." Seamus's breath was growing ragged and his knees felt like they were made of jelly. Luna hummed as she sucked him off making his entire body shake . She reached up and dragged her fingernails lightly over his abs, and around to his arse, where she used both her hands to push him further into her, allowing him to fuck her face. "Fuck. Luna don't stop. I'm gonna tell ya when I'm about ta come, 'at way ya don't have to swallow it, alright?" As if she didn't hear him she forced his cock further down her throat, devouring every inch of him. "Luna..." Seamus pleaded, "Oh Luna don't stop I'm gonna come, love. Oh God. Fuck. Pull back!" He felt the ecstasy wash over him. He had never had such sweet release, not with anyone. Luna literally made him see stars. With one final pull she took in every last drop of his hot come. She swallowed as much of the salty liquid down as she could and even when it began to spill out of her mouth, she simply scooped it up with her finger, and sucked it clean off. She never looked away from Seamus. Not even for a second.

"How did I do for my first time? Was it okay? I don't know what's come over me..." She asked innocently.

"First time? Are ya jokin? There's no way you've never done that before. I've never had a blow job like that. Never. Not even in me fantasies. If 'at's what yer capable of on the first go, then I canna wait ta see what else ya have in store fer me." he paused to look deep into her eyes, "You're so beautiful and so brave..."

Luna blushed. Despite everything that had happened to her tonight, she had never felt such happiness in her entire life, like she did right then with Seamus.

*****Depending on the reviews (if any) that I get tonight I may upload another chapter this afternoon, if not, I'm on hiatus until Monday (Getting my tonsils out. At 23) . Stay tuned!*****


	6. Hurt me

*****Wow I'm blown away by the number of views my little story has had! I would really appreciate some reviews though, I've already finished the story so the chapters are going to be uploaded at my discretion :) REVIEW PLEASE. I own nothing, J.K Rowling owns all and everything. This chapter contains graphic non-con. Don't like it? Don't read it. **

**Also, getting your tonsils out is bollocks. If I see another cup of tea in the next decade, I'll lose what little sanity I have left.*****

"I'm pregnant. The healer said it's a girl." Flora was speaking to the floor. "I had some bleeding and I was afraid I had lost the baby so Madame Pomfrey sent me to St. Mungo's. The baby is fine, just...female. I'm 10 weeks along" Flora couldn't look him in the face. She knew that she had failed him.

Blaise shook his head in disbelief, "Impossible. What good can a girl do in the grand scheme of things?"

"Bear future generations?" she watched Blaise raise his hand and instinctively blocked her face. His gaze softened as he lowered it to her stomach and stroked it lovingly.

"You're right, Flora. You've done well. If you please, I'd like some time to myself to mull this..joyous news over."

Flora bowed and scurried out of the common room, thankful that not only was Blaise not angry with her, but he actually seemed somewhat pleased.

Once the portrait swung shut behind her, Blaise lost control. In a fit of rage he spun round and put his fist though the oval glass table to the right of him. He screamed from the searing pain shooting down his fingers, his flesh hanging from his knuckles like rags. Draco rushed down the stairs toward the agonizing cries of his best friend, who was slumped in an armchair holding his bloodied hand.

"Zabini what the fuck did you do?" Draco eyed the scattered shards of bloodied glass as he spoke.

"It's a girl. The baby is a girl. Your father will fucking kill us. What good does having a daughter do me?" He barely took a breath between statements. He had always heard the rumors about his family being cursed, about the end of their bloodline. He just prayed that that's all they were: rumors.

"Calm down Blaise, here, wrap you hand in this" Draco tossed Zabini his white handkerchief. He wrapped his hand tightly, eyes fixated on the D.A.M stitched in shimmering gold thread. He was ashamed to make eye contact with his friend. " You just need to find the right match. Besides, for all I know, Luna fucked me over and I have nothing to show for the time I put in with her." Blaise looked up at Draco "Has she told anyone?" Draco shook his head. "It's been 3 days since I took her, and she hasn't told anyone about our...arrangement so it would appear that the coast is clear. For all of us. She's probably scared shitless. Go find another girl and do what you have to do. There's a quidditch practice just about to end, maybe you can snag one of those Gryffinwhore bitches leaving the pitch."

Blaise pulled out his wand and cast a quick healing spell on his knuckles. He tossed Draco back the bloody handkerchief and stood up, determined. " Let's hope one of them can push out a boy." He turned on his heel and made his way out, tentatively twirling his wand between his fingers all the way to his destination.

Lavender looked down at her watch. _Shite._ She thought. _Didn't expect the practice to run so long. I hope Ron noticed me watching._ It was no secret amongst her housemates that Lavender Brown was mad about Ron Weasley, who was oblivious to her advances. She went to every game, every practice, every social event where she knew she'd see the object of her desire. After a brief and very sexually charged courtship with Seamus Finnegan the year before, she realized just how much she really wanted Ron. _Tomorrow_. She thought._Tomorrow I'll tell him how I feel._ She made her way down the dark corridor towards her dormitory when she was pulled into an old stairwell. "_Imperio_"

Blaise Zabini was now standing inches from her face. Still twirling his wand after taking a short pause to cast the unforgivable curse. "Don't move unless I tell you to. Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"Blaise Zabini" Lavender struggled with every fiber of her being to try to run, but she was frozen, and terrified.

"Good girl" he growled. " You're under my control. You won't speak unless spoken to, understood?" she nodded. "Good. Now, you're name is Lavender Brown, I believe. Are you pureblood?"

"My father was a half blood...m-my mother was pureblood" she managed to squeak.

"Good enough. Are you a virgin?"

She shook her head, tears clouding her vision.

"Pity. I would have loved to pop your cherry. I'm a sucker for a cute blonde." He twirled a lock of her hair between his long,cold fingers. "Are you on any type of contraceptive potion or spell?"

Lavender's eyes were wide with horror. "No." Her expression spoke volumes to him. _Why? Why does he need to know this? What's he going to do to me?_ she thought.

"I'm going to fuck the living daylights out of you. I'm going to get you pregnant. You're going to have my baby, and then I'm going to wipe your memory clean once you've completed what is expected of you, understood? Now, take off your clothes."

Lavender watched her fingers move involuntarily over the buttons of her cardigan. She was shocked to watch her arms raise her camisole over her head. She was positively mortified when she saw her hands slide her jeans to the floor. It was as if she was possessed by some unseen force. She now stood before her captor in nothing but her knickers.

"No bra, hmm? Works for me." Her breasts were much smaller than he had anticipated. He couldn't even get a good handful, but they were still smooth, and her tips were erect from the cold. He ran his finger around her nipple and pinched down gently. She gasped at the sensation. It had been a long time since she had been touched by a hand that wasn't her own. "You like that, kitten? I want to hear you purr. Take those knickers off. You won't be needing them." In an instant, Lavender's underwear was gone, and she stood fully exposed. "Mmmmm now isn't that pretty" He let his index finger trail down her short strawberry blonde patch of hair and stopped at the very top of her seam. "Lavender, do you want me to get you wet, or should I just get this over with? It'll hurt less if you're nice and slippery"

Lavender carefully considered his offer. She knew what this was. It was rape. It was wrong, but she couldn't fight him. "Yes" she she said in a low whisper.

"Yes what, kitten?" He was running his finger up and down the length of her seam, breathing heavily into her neck. "Tell me what you want me to do, you filthy little slut"

Lavender tried with everything in her to not respond, but the curse was stronger than she was. "I want you to make me wet. I don't want this to hurt."

Blaise let out a small chuckle and pushed Lavender onto the stairs, high enough for her to be at his eye level. He took a deep breath in and relished in the scent of her. He wouldn't tease her. He didn't know how much time they had. He parted her lips with his thumbs and dove right into her, licking her up and down and flattening his tongue over her pretty little pink clit. Lavender let out a high pitched moan as he flicked his tongue on her sensitive nub. Within minutes she was soaked. Her juices ran down his chin as he hungrily devoured her, not bothering to come up for air. "Say my name. Beg me to fuck you and tell me how much you like it you whore. LIE. TELL ME YOU WANT THIS"

"Blaise, I love what you're doing to me. I want you. Please fuck me. Please. I need you to fuck me. I want you so bad!" the lie came effortlessly from her lips. Her tears were continuing to well up in her eyes as she begged whatever Gods there were to make this quick. She knew the imperius curse was strong, but she never knew she could be forced into physically feeling things she wouldn't otherwise feel.

"I'm going to let you come for me, because I'm such a gentleman. I want you to come while I tongue fuck you, understood? And please, be vocal about it"

"Yes. Oh God, YES" she felt her orgasm building and could do nothing as her hips involuntarily bucked and her pussy writhed against her attacker's face. It was an orgasm fueled by anger, a fact that Lavender could take minor comfort in. But Blaise was far from finished with her. He wiped her juices off his chin and sucked his fingers clean. "Mmmm kitten, you taste like fresh strawberries."

He tilted her face towards him, forcing her to make eye contact. "Do you know wandless magic?"

"No." she replied. She was shuddering with disgust.

"Just checking. Now come here and let me fuck you against the wall." He cast his wand to the side, far enough out of her reach and unzipped his pants, pulling out his huge, rock hard cock and stroking it gently while licking his lips and staring deep into Lavender's soul. He answered the question her eyes were asking as they darted towards his wand, "I don't think I'll be needing that anymore, kitten. You couldn't disobey me if you tried"

She rose to her feet, knees still shaking, and walked over to Blaise. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and threw her arms behind his neck. He held her with almost no effort and positioned himself. He exhaled slowly and pushed his way in.

She may not have been a virgin, but she was tight. So tight that her entire body stiffened at the sensation of being stretched by his enormous shaft. He found a steady rhythm, and started to rock into her faster, and harder with every thrust. "Tell me how it feels"

"It hurts. It feels like you're ripping me in half. It's making me want to scream" her breaths came out in small gasps with every pump of his cock. Blaise growled and tugged a handful of blonde curls, hard, forcing a muffled cry from his partner's lips. He spoke between each painful thrust, slamming Lavender's back onto the stone wall repeatedly. "Tell", "Me", "You", "Like", "It".

"I-I l-like it." she squealed.

"Beg me to cum inside of you. Beg me to make it hurt" His nails were digging into the flesh on her arse, leaving crescent moon shaped cuts in their wake.

"Blaise, oh God Blaise I want you to fill me up, I want you to make it hurt so bad. Hurt me, please!" she pleaded.

"Tell me you're a slut" he was breathing every word directly into her ear.

"I'm a slut. I'm a slut and I want you to come inside of me so bad!" she whined.

"Fuck, Lavender I'm coming! Fuuucckkkkk" he pumped into her with short, violent thrusts, letting every drop of him semen flood her womb. He rested his moist forehead against hers and steadied himself. With one hand holding her up, and the other on the wall behind her, he spoke.

"You will tell no one of this. You will dress yourself, walk back to your room, and go to sleep. I won't threaten you, but suffice to say that I have an alibi and several fellow Slytherins who will attest to the fact that you've been after me for weeks, and that you're somewhat of a dormitory rat. No one will believe you, so please, save your breath. You will resume your normal routine as if nothing every happened between us. Here" he handed her a clear glass ball, the size of a golden snitch, and she eyed it inquisitively.

"It's a pregnancy crystal. After one week, blow into it, and it will turn blue if you're pregnant. Once you know the result, come tell me, understood?" She nodded. "That's a good kitten. I'm glad I could be of service to you. You're a very lucky girl, I almost stayed in tonight." He kissed her softly on the lips and pushed her hair back over her shoulder. "You may say whatever you want to say to me now, I will allow it. I'll even let you keep this memory. Let it lull you to sleep night after night." He tucked himself back into his pants and tossed her clothing towards her.

"Rot in hell you perverse piece of shit." The words poured out of her like poison.

"Fair enough" and just like that, he was up one.


	7. The small light of hope

*****Looooong chapter ahead. Thank you so much for all of the views. It means the world to me. I would love some reviews! It makes me feel as though the hundreds of people who have taken the time to read all 6 chapters didn't like it :( Oh well, enjoy the chapter. J.K Rowling owns any and all characters. I own nothing.**

**Chapters contains torture*****

Luna let out a small sign, inadvertently pulling Seamus away from his vengeful fantasy. "Morning, lover...how long have you been up?" He smiled down at his waking angel. "Morning me love. About an hour. It's about nine. I've washed and dressed already, I was waitin' on ya ta wake so I could run down ta the great hall and grab ya somethin' ta eat. Anything specific?" Luna scrunched her small but pointed nose and lightly shrugged "Something with syrup. Lots and lots of syrup. I'm going to take a shower, promise to be back when I get out?" Seamus let out a small laugh and kissed her on the forehead "Be back inna minute, love"

Seamus ran all the way to the grand hall, not wanting to leave Luna alone for more than a few moments. Once he got there, he blankly stared at the table, having no clue what to bring back. He paused for a moment, eying Draco sitting with Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini, talking in whispers. Draco barely even glanced at Seamus, seemingly too busy laughing about something with his friends. Before Seamus could react out of blind rage, he heard someone clear his throat behind him. Neville, who was more or less aware of where his roommate had been these past few days, spoke up. "Scrambled eggs covered in syrup. It sounds disgusting, but it's what she likes. She likes it in her pumpkin juice as well." Seamus blinked, and quickly loaded up a plate and cup for Luna. He shoved a scone in his mouth, nodded a silent thank you to Neville, and ran back out the way he came, making sure to not look back at the Slytherin table.

Luna was laid out on her bed in nothing but a towel, leafing through one of the quidditch magazines Seamus had left on the nightstand. Seamus burst in, hands full, and eyes wide with shock. He couldn't help but admire her in the sunlight. Her skin looked so delicate, as if she were made entirely out of glass. Her every movement was almost dance like. She was so small, so vulnerable, and so enchantingly stunning. She giggled and spoke in her sing song voice, "Relax, Finnegan. You've seen me naked before."

"Yeah, dunna mean it's any less exciting for me" He handed her breakfast over, and sat, biting his nails, thinking about just how many ways he'd like to kill Draco Malfoy. "What's the matter, Seamus? You look as if you've been punched in the stomach, or bitten by an ill tempered nargle" Seamus paused for what seemed like hours, wanting Luna to finish eating before he said anything to make her lose her appetite. Once she ate the last syrup drenched chunk of egg off her plate, he spoke up. "I saw Malfoy. Laughin with his fuckin' friends. I didn't beat the living shite outta him though. I wanted ta. I figured it would be the surest way to make him aware o' the fact that I know what he done ta ya. Bastard thinks I dunna know what a slimy fuckin' arsehole he is. Luna I wanted ta rip his throat out. How much longer do we have ta pretend I don't know?"

Luna threw the empty plate onto a pile of clothes next to her bed. She spoke without lifting her gaze off the floor, leaving her eyes masked behind a blanket of long golden eyelashes. " I don't know, Seamus. He's going to find me, and when he does, he'll rape me again and again until I'm pregnant. It's only a matter of time before he gets me alone. I have classes with him that you don't. All I can do is pray that other girls will come forward before I do. I would hate to know that us acting prematurely could endanger the lives of other witches."

Seamus picked up the plate, gripping it hard at both sides. It seemed so small in his large hands, yet so pristine against his rough, calloused fingers and short, jagged fingernails. Without warning, he sent the dish crashing into the wall. " I canna do this, Luna. I canna sit here and wait till he gets ya alone, violates ya again and again until he has his bastard growin inside of ya. I won't let him do it. I can't." Seamus was shaking, and choking on his words. Luna could see that he was crying, his thick dark eyebrows furrowed in contemplation. He held his face in his hands, only looking up to punch the wall and curse now and again.

"What do you want me to do, Seamus? I'm not pregnant, and soon enough, he'll realize it" Seamus snapped up and looked at Luna's worry stricken face. His hazel eyes glazed over with a look of frantic triumph "Then ya hafta be pregnant. That's the only way ta keep him at bay while we buy some more time. Yer gonna hafta have a baby in ya. Simple as that" Luna shook her head as she spoke, allowing her now dry white curls to cascade down her ivory shoulders. "No Seamus, I cast the charm, I'm not pregnant. There's no going back on that." He kneeled onto the bed in front of her and grabbed her by the sides of her arms, staring deep into her beautiful eyes "Not his, love. Mine. I've already told ya that I want ya ta be me wife, this is just putting things slightly outta order. He won't know it isn't his, there's no way he could know. Lemme do this for us." Luna looked at him in wide eyed disbelief "Oh Seamus, no! I could never ask you to ruin your life like that. You're only eighteen! I don't want you trapping yourself!" Seamus laughed, "Woman, yer tha one who's gunna be trapped wit' me! Yer not tha one askin, I am. If it's morals yer worried about lemme make an honest woman outta ya. I wanna marry ya, Luna, I wanna see ya have me child. Do this for me, make me the happiest man who ever lived. We survived a war together. We've fought together. We've already proven how much we can handle. Marry me Luna, please. Say yes"

She stood up from the bed, her back to Seamus and her eyes staring out the window in front of her. She let out a deep sigh and turned to face him, dropping her towel to the ground. Seamus took a deep breath at the sight before him. Her breasts were beautiful and small, like delicate handfuls. Her stomach seemed to glow in the sunlight, trickled with burns and scars that he wish he never knew existed. Her hips were perfectly curved and appropriately sized for a girl as tiny as she was. Her legs were not long, but were still the very picture of femininity. Her couldn't formulate coherent thoughts in regards to her womanhood. Suffice to say, it took his breath away.

"That sounds nice... My answer is yes, of course. Now if you please, I'd like it if you could make love to me" She said, pushing Seamus down onto his back and crawling across him, making her way up to his face, where she let her lips meet his. She breathed in his scent and remarked that he smelled like the tall grass behind her home after a hot summer rain. His skin was delicately sun kissed and smooth to the touch, yet his hands were dry and tough, probably from quidditch. Her tongue massaged against his while her hand wandered down to undo the clasp of his belt. Seamus was already rock hard at her touch. It didn't take long for his clothes to come off, for the curtains to be drawn, and for Luna to straddle his naked hips. "Yer sure about this, love? It might hurt..." She pressed a finger to his lips, " I know it will, Seamus. I know you'll be gentle. Just keep talking to me, make sure I'm here, in this moment, with you" Before Seamus could respond, Luna slid down onto him, taking all of him in at once. Seamus let out a deep moan and cupped Luna's face in his left hand, steadying her hip with his right. "Is tú mo ghrá" Luna smiled at him, "I love you too, Seamus" He smiled and kissed her deeply "You speak Gaelic?" Luna nodded, "I speak over a dozen languages, mon amour" He smiled and ran his hand up her hip "That good ta know, because between how beautiful ya look right now, and how good ya feel, I canna fer tha life o' me even remember how to speak at all, let alone English"

Luna rocked back and forth slowly, pleasantly surprised at how little pain she was feeling, She guided Seamus' hand down to her breast and placed her other hand over his, allowing him to increase their pace. Soon she was riding him faster and faster, feeling every pleasurable sensation in the world tingling beneath her skin. "Talk to me, Seamus" she whispered, eyes fixed on her lover's. "Luna, I...you...Tá tú go h-álainn" he pushed his hips upwards, allowing himself to thrust further into her. There was nothing like this feeling. Thought Seamus was not a virgin, what he was experiencing was new to him. She felt like hot liquid silk wrapped around him. She dripped with every movement, drenching his swollen shaft, as if begging him to fill her. He bit down hard on his lip to keep from coming and tugged on Luna's nipple, causing her to gasp. "Seamus stay with me" She was arching her back in ecstasy, wishing this would never end. "Go síoraí. Forever, love." He was pulling her closer to him, forcing their foreheads to touch, letting her feel his hot breath on her lips, " Táim i ngrá leat. Go deo na ndeor" Luna responded back between kisses, " I love you too, forever, Seamus. Oh God Seamus! Harder, I'm going to come soon" He cupped the back of her neck and lifted his pelvis upwards, thrusting deeper into her with more passion than he ever knew he had. "Ready, love? Come wit' me, oh Gods Luna-" he felt his climax wash over him like a wave, practically suffocating him with pleasure, watching Luna buck and cry out his name as he flooded her with his seed. In that moment of release, nothing else mattered to either of them. They belonged to one another.

"How many tattoos do you have, Seamus?" Luna was sprawled out on her bed, wrapped in nothing but a thin white sheet, Seamus laying on his side next to her, his head resting against the palm of his hand. He squinted and counted wordlessly. "6. 6 in total. I'm half muggle, ya know. Most of me mates back home are non magic folk. It's what 18 year old hoodlums do ta pass tha time" Luna cocked her head to the side slightly, " How do they do it without a wand?" Seamus let out a small laugh "Well, erm...they use a needle. They cut inta ya and fill yer skin with ink. It sounds a little more barbaric than it actually is. It dunna hurt too bad, depending on where they put it. It's hard to explain ta be quite honest" She ran her finger over the crest that lay just above his heart. "Tell me about each one." Seamus hesitated for a moment before rolling off to stand at the side of the bed in nothing but his boxer shorts, thankful that Luna's roommates had all gone home for reading week. She lay, propped up on her elbows, waiting patiently.

"Well tha one on me chest is pretty self explanatory. It was also me first. Dinna hurt too bad. This one right here-" he flashed the inside of his wrist, "Is an anchor. Muggles use em to hold ships in place when they haveta park em for a little while. It helps me stay grounded, plus, I just thought it looked cool" Luna nodded, waiting for him to continue. " On me other wrist I've got a burnt feather. Kind of an inside joke between me an' Harry. He dared me ta get this one when I went home for Christmas break after 5th year." He lowered the waistband of his boxer shorts to reveal his next branding "It's me last name, 'case I ever ferget I s'pose" he let out a small laugh as Luna rolled her eyes. He pulled his ear forward to reveal a small triangular tattoo. "This one here is-"

Luna interrupted "The deathly hallows." She smiled and pulled back her hair, revealing an identical marking at the back of her neck "Can't say it was cut into me like yours was, but I figured this would last longer than a necklace. It's a good reminder of everything we fought for." Seamus was genuinely surprised "Yeah, that's exactly right. Speakin' of reminders..."

He turned around to reveal his sixth and final tattoo. What Luna saw hardly constituted one singular piece. It was more like several all made into one breathtaking scene. A phoenix in flight, sprawled across his back, its talons wrapped around a sword. The sword. The sword of Godric Gryffindor. Below it was what looked like a small bridge in flames, the same one he and Neville blew up to stall the death eaters the year before. The letters D and A in large cursive print at the very bottom. The top of the whole thing was a perfect replica of the force field surrounding the school the night that Harry defeated Voldermort. It was by far the largest of his tattoos, and the most meaningful, "This is kind of a tribute ta...well, I figure y'know."

Luna allowed a single tear to fall down her cheek, "Seamus...that's...it's so beautiful. I love them. I love all of them. One day, will you take me to this muggle ink butcher of yours so that we can share one?" He couldn't help but laugh at her assessment of his poor description of the process of getting a tattoo. "Of course love. But now, I think it's your turn." She looked at him, puzzled, "I already showed you mine" Seamus shook his head and pointed to her stomach "Nah love, the scars. I wanna know about them. All of them, no matter how horrible. I want to know every inch of ya, and every tale behind every last mark on your perfect skin." He sat beside her, waiting. Luna tangled a bit of sheet between her thumb and index finger before nodding slowly.

"I can do you one better than that, Finnegan. I can show you." She took his hand and he immediately felt himself being pulled from his own body. Somehow, his consciousness had fused itself with Luna's, and he was literally traveling through the deepest recesses of her mind. He watched scenes flash before him, a small, blonde haired girl, no older than 4 or 5, chasing a toad through a pond with a handful of jellybeans _"Come here I want to share my lunch with you!"_ A woman who bore no resemblance to the child bent down behind her, whispering in her ear " They only like the blue ones. Toad's are fickle like that" Luna grinned and chucked the blue candy towards the amphibian_. _A slightly older Luna, watching her mother transform acorns into birds. He couldn't help but notice just how much she looked like her. He stopped again briefly to witnessa 9 year old Luna, standing in a dress patterned with stars, her hair swept back over one side, a large yellow peony in her hair. She sat staring at her feet in the grass, surrounded by standing adults, shaking their heads and whispering amongst themselves. Before her stood a large marble chest, with an inscription that read "_Soleil Lovegood_: _Beloved wife, mother, and dreamer"_ Seamus felt a tightening in his chest. Before he could say anything, he felt himself being jerked into another corner of her mind. Passing by fleeting images of Luna throughout the years; talking to ghosts, drinking a goblet of syrup alone at the breakfast table, being shoved into a broom closet by some older girls, before finally arriving at their subconscious destination.

_The dungeon at Malfoy Manor was empty, except for Luna, Bellatrix, Lucius, and Draco. The other prisoners were being interrogated separately, mostly because they knew what kind of hold the little blonde witch had over them. She gave them a sense of hope. A false sense, at best. She stood, arms shackled above her head, in nothing but her knickers and a torn camisole. She spat out a mouthful of blood before letting out a hoarse "No". Bellatrix let out a blood curdling shriek "Stupid fucking blood traitor! When I ask you a question I demand a response. Does the other side of your mouth have teeth that need pulling, too?" Lucius tapped his foot impatiently "Bella, enough, that approach obviously isn't working. Maybe leave some scars. A constant reminder of her insubordination, hmm?" Bella's eyes were wild with excitement and she took her knife and cut open Luna's shirt just below her ribs. "Do you know what you are, little girl?" She paused, allowing the cold steel of the knife to press against Luna's exposed ribcage. "You're a blood traitor. You risk your own life to protect that of a half blood? Stupid girl, it will all be in vain. Let's leave a little reminder, shall we?" Luna fought back from screaming at the searing pain of her flesh being split by Bella's dagger. "T-R-A-I-T-O-R" there now, doesn't that look lovely, Draco?" he stood against the wall facing Luna, and ashed his cigarette onto the floor. He shrugged his shoulders, "That'll leave a mark alright. Awful lot of blood for such a tiny slag. This is boring. I'm going to go see what everyone else is up to" he handed the cigarette off to his aunt and strolled up the stairs, as though he had just witnessed a game of bridge rather than the torture of a 16 year old girl. Bellatrix turned back to Luna, thrilled to have a new device for torture in her hands. "So if cutting won't make the little bitch scream, let's see if burning is what makes her sing" She held the cigarette millimeters away from Luna's bloody abdomen, "Do you, or do you not, know where Potter is?" Luna rolled her head up to make eye contact with the crazed witch "No, Mrs. Lestrange, I haven't he foggiest. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell an over coiffed, bat shit lunatic like you. Are we done here?" Lucius looked over at the little girl who so openly defied his sister in law "Well well, Bella, looks like we have a little firecracker. Let's make her pop, then" Luna's skin was blistering beneath the searing heat of the cigarette, but she made no sound. It took 8 more burns before the death eaters realized that this wasn't going to work. Lucius furrowed his brow. "So cutting won't do it, and neither will burning. Bella, be a lamb and fetch me my nine-tail" She curtsied, and handed Lucius the device before scurrying out of the dungeon. Instruments lay strewn across the top of a small table, stained with the blood of god knows how many other witches and wizards. Lucius was now alone with the defiant teenager, whose head hung low and whose skin lay blistering and bloodied before him. He suppressed a smile. "Ms. Lovegood, do you know where Potter is?" he paused, allowing his eyes to trail across her chest. "Do you know where that filthy mudblood is? Or where the red headed blood traitor is? Do you know where they are headed?" Luna looked Lucius dead in the eye "If you please sir, I'd like it very much if you could go fuck yourself" She felt the flesh tear from her upon contact with the whip, her side now split open and her blood burning the open wounds like vinegar. She began to hyperventilate from the sheer volume of pain she was feeling. "Ms. Lovegood, I can do this all night, but I'm afraid you don't have that much time left. Pity. Such a pretty little pure-blood" He allowed the back of his hand to stroke the side of her cheek, just before he hit her, full force, in the face. When Luna didn't make a sound, he punched her in the jaw. She began to choke on her own blood when she heard an unfamiliar voice. "Enough, Lucius. Potter and his friends have arrived. Leave this one to me" Through her blurred vision Luna saw a woman she wasn't sure if she had seen before. She was tall, with silver blonde and black hair, and crimson red lips. Lucius threw the whip to the floor and hurried up the stairs. Once the door was heard closing behind him, the woman addressed Luna. "I'm Narcissa Black" Luna shook her head. Narcissa winced at the sight of the girl's swollen face and bloodied torso. "I went to Beauxbatons with your mother. Just before I was transferred to Hogwarts." Luna coughed and hoarsely whispered "She's dead. She's been dead almost 8 years." The woman removed Luna's shackles and conjured a basin of water. She took a green handkerchief from her pocket, dabbed it with some water, and began to clean the wounds her husband had just inflicted on the sunken girl. "I know." she whispered. "I couldn't be at her funeral. I'm so sorry this happened to you, Luna. I fear for my son's life. I haven't defied the Dark Lord yet, I pray that Draco remains in his favour. I'm so sorry I can't do more to help you." She pulled a striped jumper from her silk purse, along with a purple tunic. These were the clothes Luna was wearing when she was taken. "I can't do anything about your wounds, they'll know I've helped you. I've stopped the bleeding. Get dressed. I have a feeling that if Potter manages to escape, he won't be leaving you behind." She got up to walk away when Luna spoke up "I caught him. The toad." Narcissa smiled, keeping her back to the girl, "I'm glad". She walked up the stairs and closed the door behind her, leaving Luna alone in the dark with nothing but the small light of hope burning inside of her._

Seamus sat, immobilized with shock, his hand still clutching Luna's. He gave her hand a re assuring squeeze as he moved the sheet from her body. Sure enough, oh her stomach, was the word "TRAITOR". He had never allowed himself to look at her scars so closely. Mostly because he was afraid to know where they came from. Now he knew. Bellatrix Lestrange might be dead, but damn if he was going to let Lucius and Draco both live to see another sunrise.

"I know what you're thinking, Seamus. Don't. Their time will come. I owe Narcissa Malfoy my life, the least I can do is not slaughter her son in cold blood. I would have bled to death in minutes if she hadn't tended to me like she did. Regardless of what Draco is capable of, let the aurors handle his fate." She kissed his knuckles, white with tension, and guided his hand to her side. His hand grazed the nine identical risen scars and he blinked back tears. "They remind me of my own strength. If I could live through what happened at Malfoy Manor, then I can take anything else they throw my way."

"Why didn't ye just scream? They coulda killed ya, all because they dinna get a rise outta ya." he spoke, almost pleading. "Because screaming would be giving in, the words they wanted to hear would have spilled out of my mouth faster than my own blood, and giving in would have just been another way of dying, only worse, because I'd have to live with the knowledge that I got my friends killed. I still had them to think about, and my father." Seamus shook his head as if to banish the thoughts from his mind. He didn't want to see Luna as weak. She was strong. She fought. It only made him love her more. But it also made him wish it had been him in that dungeon instead.

"Luna, yer mam...how'd she die?" She smiled at the welcome change of subject, "She liked to experiment with spells. One day, she was trying to bring a peony back to life after it had wilted in a vase. She succeeded. Thing is, in order for the flower to blossom, it had taken her life force. She died slowly, fading into death like wet parchment smoking in a fire. There was nothing anyone could do but watch her slip away. My mother died, for a flower. The same flower I wore to her funeral. I'd burn down every last garden in the world just to have her back, but I still have my father, and he has me"

"And now ye have me. And soon, you'll be haven' our baby. We'll all have each other."

*****Translations:**

**Is tú mo ghrá****: You are my love**

**Tá tú go h-álainn****: You are beautiful**

**Go síoraí: Forever**

**Táim i ngrá leat: I'm in love with you**

**Go deo na ndeor: Until the very end*****


	8. What's it gonna be, lover?

*****So many views in such a short time. Brilliant, really! I'm so pleased. However I have decided that views do not mean fans and that I will cease to upload chapters unless the previous one has been reviewed. This is the smuttiest smut-tacular chapter yet. All consentual, some F/F as well. I own nothing, J.K Rowling owns any and all. If anyone needs a visual as to who these characters look like in my mind, feel free to pm me.*****

Tracey placed the blue crystal in Nott's outstretched hand. "3 and a half weeks pregnant. Are you happy with me?" Nott was elated. It took every ounce of self restraint not to pick Tracey up and kiss her. He wouldn't, in her condition. Pure-blood women often had very delicate pregnancies. " My darling I couldn't be more thrilled with you right now. You've done so well." Tracey's face suddenly became very serious, "He's going to need siblings, have you started working on that yet?" Nott couldn't help but smile at her dedication. "No my pet, we're trying to keep a low profile. Draco and Blaise are also a part of this, remember? So far, it appears that Flora Carrow is carrying Blaise's child. Unfortunately, a girl. Have you any suggestions as to who else might be worthy of sharing in this experience with you?" His hand raised her chin slightly and he couldn't help but think how much he hoped this baby would have her stunning, fierce eyes. " I've been shopping around for you. I've managed to get Daphne Greengrass on board. Will she do?" Theo felt his cock stiffen in his pants at the thought. If there was any woman that every pure-blood wizard wanted, it was Daphne Greengrass. She was a vision. Tall, slender, with jet black hair and glittering green eyes. Her beauty was almost surreal. She had the perfect pedigree. And she was willing to not only let Nott fuck her, but impregnate her as well. He couldn't believe his luck. That's when he came to a sudden realization. "What's the catch?" Tracey let out a small sigh, " Well if you must know, she asked that you take Pansy Parkinson and Hestia Carrow... at the same time." Theo thought his pants were going to burst open.

"That's her condition? That I fuck 2 other girls, at the same time, in front of her?" Tracey nodded, "She's very invested in this plan. She wants nothing more than to clean up the bloodlines, and she was horrified at the idea of you bedding anyone but a Slytherin. If you succeed, this union will produce 3 more heirs. Does this please you?" Theo thought about the two girls in question. Pansy wasn't beautiful, but she had a unique prettiness about her. She wasn't particularly tall, or thin, but she had obscenely large breasts and sparkling gold eyes. Hestia was nearly identical to Flora. Poppy red hair, eyes the color of a clear summer's sky, and plump, full lips. He could definitely do a lot worse. "Alright, but if I don't succeed, Draco and Blaise get to try their hand, deal?" Tracey shrugged her shoulders "I don't see why that wouldn't work. I'll arrange the meeting. Wait for my owl tonight at midnight."

_The room of requirement. We'll be waiting. -D,P,H_

Nott found himself standing in front of the large, stone door. Nervous didn't even begin to describe how he was feeling at this very moment. It had been 10 minutes since Tracey kissed him good luck and left him to his duty, and he had yet to move a centimeter from where he stood. Suddenly, he heard footsteps down the hall. He strained his neck around the corner to see who was approaching. It was the headmistress. If she found him out of bed at this hour, there would be hell to pay, and he would have lost his chance at what was sure to be the most electrifying foursome in the history of the wizarding world. The thought alone is what snapped him out of his reverie, and caused him to rush through the door, feeling it disappear behind him.

"You're late. We almost got started without you." Hestia was the first to break the silence, her light, airy voice, practically dripping with sex. Before him stood a bed the size of a small house, draped with black silk sheets and surrounded by hundreds of candles. On the bed the three witches laid waiting, each in an elegant, but provocative piece of lingerie. Hestia's red hair was done to resemble someone out of a boudoir in the 1950s. Loosely curled but swept up behind her ear, revealing long, dangling diamond earrings. Her lips, cherry red, begged to be kissed. Her milk white skin was a perfect contrast to the knee length emerald green lace teddy that hugged her curves perfectly. "We've practically soaked through our knickers in anticipation" Pansy's voice was raspy and seductive. Her chestnut brown hair pulled back and tied up high, revealing the large, gold hoops that hung from her ear lobes. He had never seen her hair this way and couldn't help but notice just how beautiful her cat like eyes really were. Big, gold, and veiled by unbelievably long, black eyelashes. She wore no make up, she didn't have to. Her sun kissed skin was perfect and looked smooth to the touch against her red satin slip that hit her right at the top of her thick, but toned thigh leaving little to the imagination. Her large, perfectly rounded breasts were practically spilling out of her top, heaving with every breath she took, drawing attention to the black lace choker she wore around her neck. Then finally his gaze found Daphne. She sat at the edge of the bed, leaning back on her palms, letting the moonlight pour over her. Her hair was down, shining in the candlelight and cascading down to the middle of her waist, popping against the floor length royal blue chiffon nightdress that hugged her slender frame. She wore pearls on her ears and around her neck, giving off a distinct air of sultry sophistication. The sight of the three sirens alone would have sent him over the edge, if it weren't for the prolonging spell Tracey had cast on him just before leaving.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to let us fuck your brains out?" Daphne's calm, collected voice echoed through his ears. "Oh I almost forgot, we had another condition"

"How silly of us!" Hestia laughed, "It's a tiny issue, really"

"Tiny? He may just walk, no, RUN out of here and never look back, and then what could we do?" Pansy pouted.

"Each other?" Daphne offered, matter of factly.

The three girls laughed amongst themselves, as if they had forgotten Theo was even present. "I'm so sorry ladies, what is this condition? I'm not going to have to shag another bloke or something, am i?"

"Quite the contrary, Mr. Nott. You see, it was Tracey who came up with this plan. It's rather brilliant, if you ask us." Daphne offered.

"We're going to keep you" Pansy giggled. Theo's eyebrow was arched in confusion.

"My my he's even more handsome when he's helpless" Hestia bit her lip and looked him up and down. "If you intend to get us all pregnant tonight, you can't expect for us to just give you our babies and just...vanish"

"Poof" Daphne let her hands mock burst open at her words.

"You're going to have to make honest women out of us. The four of us. Tracey, Me, Hestia, and Daphne" Pansy's eyes were locked in on Theo's, waiting for his response.

"You want me to marry...all of you? All four of you?" he sputtered.

"That's the gist of it, yes" Hestia allowed her finger to stroke across the top of her breasts, "Will that be a problem?"

The three women looked to Theo for a response. Pansy crawled to the edge of the bed and knelt on it, almost eye level with Theo. She let her hand trail up the inside of his thigh, running her palm over his trousers, feeling his stiff, aching cock. "You wouldn't need to force any of us to do anything. We'd be your wives, completely, and utterly subservient to you. You could do anything to us. All of us. All we ask in return is that you give us healthy, pure-blood children, financial support, and satiate our sexual appetites. Daily"

"Hourly" Daphne smiled.

Hestia now knelt at the other side of Theo, her lips right beside his face, so that he could hear her breathe into his hair, "Does that seem fair, lover?" she let her tongue gently run itself over the rim of his ear, stopping to bite gently on his lobe. "Four, beautiful women, willing to do anything to please their husband."

Theo was practically trembling at their touch, "But the Nott's aren't polygamous. Polygamy went extinct centuries ago, isn't it illegal?"

Hestia took his hand and guided it up over her knickers, moving them to the side so that Theo could feel her, wet with desire. She pulled his finger to her cherry red lips and sucked her juices off slowly. Daphne stood up behind him, pressing her breasts into his back and cupping his arse with her hand. "Frowned upon, my sweet, not illegal. You can have as many of us as you like, but to be fair, we'd like it if you stopped at four. We'd at least like a week each. We all have our respective desires"

Not backed up into an armchair a few feet away, breaking away from his three concubines. "Like what? Enlighten me. Maybe I need a little convincing"

Daphne pushed her straps off, causing the blue chiffon fabric to pool at her feet, revealing a matching set of lace knickers and see through bra. "I have a deep love of oral sex. I could suck you dry and still have you begging for more. Hestia's a little twisted, but its all in good fun. Believe me, I've had her. As for Pansy-"

"I like it in places that perfect pure-blood girls should never want it" she purred, bent over on all fours, pulling the back of her slip up ever so slightly, running her hands up the back of her thigh suggestively. "And I'm sure you already know that Tracey likes it rough. She has you to thank for that"

"Pansy I thought you weren't able to get pregnant?" Nott looked at her, his face twisted in genuine concern.

"HA! Why, because I didn't let that son of a whore Zabini knock me up? No my sweet. His Mother pissed off one too many witches in her day, the family is cursed. The Zabini name will die with him. Even if does have children, they could only ever be girls. I'm not saying I don't want a daughter, but I'd like the possibility of having a son. I knew the whole time, I was just really, really horny and he provided an adequate outlet for my sexual frustration. Plus, you're much hotter."

Theo couldn't help but smile, "So Flora..."

"Is pregnant, it's a girl, and they will always be girls." Hestia interjected.

"Why are we still talking about this? Nott are you in, or are you out?" Daphne crossed her arms against her chest, waiting for a response she already knew was coming.

"Spend the rest of my life with four gorgeous women? Nothing would make me happier than to take the four of you as my wives." The girls beamed with excitement. "So show me what I'm in store for." Theo loosened his tie and unbuttoned the few top buttons of his dress shirt, making sure to get comfortable for the show.

"Where should we start?" Hestia stood up, tilting her head slightly to the side, "Maybe Daphne could keep our guest entertained while Pansy and I give a little performance?"

Daphne unclasped her bra, "I assume Tracey performed the charm. This way you can just keep coming again, and again, and again. I have no problem getting the first taste, is that alright girls?"

Pansy and Hestia were already kissing passionately on the bed, oblivious to Daphne's words. She shrugged her shoulders and teasingly unzipped Theo's trousers. " My my, there's definitely plenty of you to go around now isn't there?"

"I don't like to brag" he chuckled. He wrapped his hand around a wad of Daphne's thick black mane and tilted her head back, letting his tongue plunge into her mouth. By the way she kissed him back, he knew he was in for something truly spectacular. Her tongue trailed against his, she allowed it to linger on his bottom lip for just a second as she slowly broke their kiss.

"Since I already have a pearl necklace, how about I suck you off?" She batted her beautifully long eyelashes up at him, all while carefully wrapping her hands around his swollen cock.

"Mmmmm. Show me what you can do, princess" he whispered.

Daphne wasted no time deep throating all of him, smearing her sticky sweet lipgloss along his base. She dug her glittering pink fingernails into his hips, eagerly devouring every last inch of his manhood. If it weren't for the spell, Theo would have lost it already. He made a note to properly thank Tracey for this later, when he caught sight of the two other women on the bed in front of him. Pansy was completely naked, her hand tangled in Hestia's hair, head tilted back in ecstasy. Hestia kept her nightie on, which didn't bother Theo since it was completely see through. He watched her ruby red lips work their way over Pansy's taught nipples, one at a time, her tongue expertly lapping and sucking with intensity. She had clearly done this before. He watched Pansy's fingers trail south to her own hairless mound, transfixed on the blue polish clad finger that was lightly stroking her pretty pink clit. She moaned softly as she watched Hestia do the same to herself. She was completely shaved, which Theo loved. She pulled her mouth up and let her tongue graze Pansy's slowly. The sight in front of him was something he couldn't even dream up. He had Daphne on her knees, expertly sucking his cock, all while he watched Pansy and Hestia tear into each other like their lives depended on it. He could die a happy man.

She definitely knew what she was doing. She sucked cock like she was born to do it. She could take him deep and knew just what to do with her hands. She lived up to her claim, that was for sure. He caught sight of Pansy grazing her teeth over Hestia's small, pale nipple. Hestia had her plump lips slightly parted, letting out quiet, high pitched sighs of pleasure. Pansy had her back to him, showcasing that perfect ass he was dying to try out next. "Daphne, I'm going to come. You may want to brace yourself." He breathed out heavily. She tightened her grip slightly, stroking harder and pulling him further and further into her throat. He flooded her mouth with what was sure to be the first of many loads he'd be blowing tonight. The orgasm was violently pleasing, but wasn't followed with the usual feeling of sensitivity, instead, he found himself aching for more release. It was like having the best of both worlds. Incredible climax, unending stamina. Daphne swallowed and wiped the corners of her mouth with her middle finger, looking flush with excitement, and satisfaction. "Who's next?" she beckoned.

Hestia and Pansy stopped and glanced at one another, then at Theo, waiting for his pick. "Pansy, I want that arse, get over here."

She slinked off the bed like a predator, making her way towards the armchair Nott was sitting in. She eyed his stiff member hungrily, turned, and allowed her backside to graze it every so lightly. She took his hands and guided them over her enormous breasts, leaning her head back into the crook of his neck. Making sure to give him a good view of what was happening on the bed.

Daphne had removed her knickers to reveal an equally bare pussy (the sight of which caused Theo to silently thank Merlin). After exchanging a deep, passionate kiss with Hestia, she sat back, leaning on her hand, legs spread apart, motioning with her finger for her woman to climb on top. Hestia straddled her slightly sideways. He loved the sounds they made. While Daphne had a low, raspy moan, Hestia expressed pleasure in a series of airy sighs. He felt Pansy turn her head and face him.

"Do you like what you see?" Theo nodded. "Have you ever had anal sex?" Unable to respond, he shook his head. "Trust me , you're going to love this." She wrapped her arm below his chin and used her hand to press his face into hers so that they could exchange their first kiss. Her mouth tasted of licorice, which he loved, and her tongue swirled against his, causing him to shiver in response. If kissing Pansy was this good, he couldn't even begin to imagine what the inside of her was going to feel like. She removed her free hand from the top of his and used it to guide his throbbing cock to her back entrance. "Good thing Daphne got you nice and wet for me, I've never had one as big as yours."

She slid down onto him with a small, pleasure induced wail. Even with the spell in place, he felt himself already teetering on the brink of another orgasm. Pansy's arse was tighter than anything he had ever experienced. He watched her breasts bounce with every motion, took in the sight of painful bliss on her stunning face. He had to close his eyes on more than one occasion fearing that between the scene on the bed, Pansy's writhing body, and the hot, rough grinding, he would lose control. It didn't help when she cursed out loud, and it certainly didn't get any easier when she placed his hand at the top of her seam, which was soaked to the touch.

"You like fucking my hot little arse, don't you?" She panted. He loved hearing such filthy words come out of her pretty little mouth.

"I do..." he was rhythmically massaging her clit as he spoke, trying to focus on anything that could prolong this sensation.

"I want you to come inside of me. I wanna feel you fill me up. Tell me how good it feels, beg me to let you climax" she was pushing into him harder and faster with every word she spoke, building up her own orgasm.

"Fuck Pansy...I've never felt anything like this. I wish we could fuck like this for days...I'm not going to last much longer, let me come" he pleaded.

She was now slamming herself back into him with full force, "Say please" she spoke breathlessly.

"Please Pansy, please let me come-"

"Come with me, Theo!" Pansy thrust her body back against his chest, allowing him to release deep inside of her. She screamed for what seemed like a full minute, savouring what was now most definitely the best orgasm she had ever had. When she was done, she reached for her wand and cleansed herself and Nott, before slowly standing up and making her way to the bed to join her future sister wives. Hestia was now on all fours, hovering over Daphne, running her tongue from her clit, all the way up to her mouth, before turning to face Theo.

"I take it you enjoyed that. Did we put on a good show?" she asked, sheepishly.

"Hands down the best performance I have ever been witness to." Theo stood up, removing his shirt so that he was now completely naked. "I've seen what you can do, Angel, but now I want to feel you from the inside." She let out a low growl as Daphne and Pansy both moved to the opposite side of the bed, making sure to get a good view . Nott couldn't believe how horny he was again, even after two mind blowing orgasms without so much as a pause between women. All he knew at that moment, was that he desperately wanted to make love to the redheaded witch while the other two watched.

He pushed her onto her back and tore the lace garment from her body. "You read my mind. Show me what else I'm thinking" Hestia whispered. He then thoroughly jerked her legs apart and plunged into her mercilessly "Shut your mouth" he growled. "Shut it for me" she retorted.

Theo let his hand rest on her throat while he drilled his way deeper inside of her. Hestia, it appeared, liked pain. If Tracey liked a little roughness, Hestia preferred a full on massacre. He was surprised to see how much he enjoyed her brand of pleasure. When she dug her nails into his back, he hummed in approval. When she pressed his hand tighter around his throat, he happily obliged her. He kissed her hard, feeling her lips struggling against his. When she bit him, he found that the taste of his blood only made him want more. As if she could hear his thoughts, Hestia pressed her fingernail into her chest and ran it along, drawing blood from the shallow cut. Theo instinctively licked along the fresh wound, the liquid on his tongue like a drug that only made him want to be deeper inside of his lover.

"What are you?" he whispered into her hair. She arched her back and sighed loudly as she climaxed, pulling his face back to her chest, biting down onto his neck and lapping up the crimson liquid that was beginning to steadily flow. Nott was surprised at how not bothered he was by the woman drinking from his neck. On the contrary, it was this final act of brutality that finally pushed him over the edge. This orgasm was different from the others. Although satisfying, it came from a different place. This was more than lust, this was need. Hestia licked over his neck one last time, somehow sealing the wounds with her saliva.

Theo backed up slowly off of Hestia, eying her inquisitively. "What-"

"Don't be mad!" Pansy shouted across the bed at Theo. She looked at her sister wife, still laying naked at the foot of the bed. She turned to Daphne "Now is as good a time as any." Daphne nodded and looked over at Hestia and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's too late to back out now"

Hestia parted her lips slowly and looked directly into Theo's eyes. Then, out of nowhere, two fangs sprouted where her incisors were. "You're not human?" he said with a trace of fear in his voice. She retracted her teeth and smiled, "I am...three quarters of me is, at least. My grandmother was a vampire. Most of it has been bred out. I can walk in the sun, eat like humans do, I age, I have a reflection. I just...still get the cravings" She traced her fingers over his pulse and licked her lips. "It's blood lust. I can't help it. When I'm turned on I just...bite" Theo shook his head as if he were trying to swat away a swarm of flies "Your sister..."

"Is full human!" Pansy blurted. She looked at Daphne, who wore an exasperated expression on her face. "What? She is! I'm just trying to tell Nott that this kind of thing gets weaker with every generation. Flora's full human, naturally any child Hestia has will be too...right?" she looked around for any sign of approval.

"Right. Though there is no guarantee." she turned her gaze back onto Theo "I knew if I told you flat out, you wouldn't want me" she closed her eyes to fight back the tears she knew were beginning to form. "No pure blood wizard wants a wife who isn't human. Daphne and Pansy knew about me when Tracey came to speak with them. It was Daph who decided it would be all or nothing. Take me as I am, or lose the three of us" her voice cracked slightly with that last statement.

"What's it gonna be, lover?" Daphne glared at Theo. He knew there could only be one right answer. Luckily, that was the answer he had planned to go with from the moment this conversation began.

"Hestia, I have no idea what just happened. All I know is that what I just experienced with you was on a whole other level. I'd be a right fucking idiot if I let you go after what we just did. I could give a fuck what you are, were, or might be. As far as I'm concerned, you're my wife, and a ring is just window dressing." He stepped back from the bed, eying the three women before he spoke again. "I have till sunrise to make love to each of you as many times as I can. Believe me, I intend to. Now does anyone else have something they'd like to tell me before we get back down to business?" Daphne shook her head. Pansy shrugged her shoulders. Hestia tossed her hair back and sighed a silent "no", "Good. It's settled then. Once again, I have a raging hard on, and by my count, it's Daphne's turn to take care of it."

*****How's that for smut? ;) *****


	9. Sever the roots

** ***Hurray for a review on my last chapter! Nothing is set in stone, so feel free to review and let me know what you'd like to see less/more of! No new chapter till this one gets reviewed. It's all slowly coming together. I own nothing, J.K Rowling owns any and all.*****

Lavender sat in the common room, staring into the fire. She hadn't moved in over twenty four hours. She hadn't eaten so she saw no need to go to the washroom. She wasn't moving so she didn't feel tired. Her eyes were so flooded with tears that she couldn't make out any of the figures that walked by her, let alone the words on the pages she was supposed to be reviewing. She heard the clock chime three times, telling her that it was now three o'clock in the morning, and that even the house elves who had been cleaning the common room had now gone to bed. She was alone. Her mind was flooded with thoughts about what had happened the night before. How she wasn't strong enough to fight the imperius curse. How Blaise Zabini had raped her. How he was stupid enough to forget to ask if she was on a muggle contraceptive, which she had been for over a year. At least she wasn't pregnant. She had a million questions but no one to ask. The one thing she wanted to know more than anything else was why. Why had he done this? Why had he chosen her? Why she didn't follow him and curse him? Why she had survived being attacked by Greyback the year before only for this to happen to her? She would have welcomed death at this very moment. Anything would be better than this perpetual numbness she felt.

Suddenly, Lavender was brought back down to earth by the unmistakable sound of laughter. _Who could be up this late?_ She thought.

"Don't be a git, Weasley, the night is young!" She heard Dean Thomas shout from the upstairs dormitory.

"Fuck off, bloody wankers. I'm sleeping on the couch. I'll pass on the hangover, thanks!" Ron bellowed back. The sound of his voice got closer until Lavender realized she was face to face with her ex boyfriend.

"Oh...hey Lav. Ender. Lavender. Hello. Hi. Sorry bout that, Harry got a bunch of firewhiskey and those idiots are drinking like grindylows. Couldn't sleep so I thought I'd...have you been crying? What's wrong?" Lavender felt moved by the genuine concern in Ron's voice.

"Nothing. Just..tired I guess. Can't sleep." she shrugged.

Ron took in the sight of her. She looked exhausted and disheveled. Come to think of it, her clothes looked practically shredded, and he could see the purplish tinge of bruising through the tears of her blouse. "Did you fall?" he whispered.

"No" she was thankful she could answer him honestly. She longed to tell Ron what happened, to tell anyone, but she knew how strong the imperius curse was. She felt hopeless.

"Did someone hurt you?"

Lavender stared at him blankly, finding herself incapable of answering a simple yes or no.

Ron knew what he was looking at. The imperius curse. "You've been imperio'd. Fuck. Alright Lav, listen to me. I'm going to use legitimens on you. I'll be able to see your thoughts even if you can't speak them out loud, alright? Just think of whatever happened to you. Do you understand?" Ron's tone was urgent. She nodded and concentrated hard on the attack.

As soon as Ron spoke the words his mind was flooded with hundreds of images, before finally stopping on one of Lavender's tear streaked face, and panning out to reveal none other than Blaise Zabini inside of her, slamming her back against a stone wall. She was being raped.

"FUCKING GIT I'LL KILL HIM!" he screamed.

"Kill who?" the voice of Seamus Finnegan, hand in Luna's, approached them.

"ZABINI. I'LL KILL HIM. LOOK WHAT HE DID TO LAVENDER! HE-"

"Raped her." Luna said, quietly.

"How...how did you know?" Lavender asked.

"Cos that bleedin rat Malfoy did tha same ta Luna" Seamus spat.

"What the fuck is going on?" Ron was grasping at his hair, eyes clenched in confusion. He didn't know whether to set the Slytherin dungeons on fire, or hold onto Lavender and never let go.

"Seamus, tell Ron everything that we know. I'm going to take Lavender to the prefect's bathroom and get her cleaned up. We'll be ok, it's late and I've got my wand. We'll meet back here in an hour, okay?"

"One minute late and I'll come lookin. I'll probably kill every Slytherin I find on me way, too" Seamus couldn't help but smile at his own words.

Luna nodded her head and lead Lavender by the hand out of the portrait hole, leaving the men alone to converse.

"Sit down, Weasley. Yer in for a real fuckin treat." Seamus patted the cushion next to him as he sat down where Lavender just was.

Ron wordlessly obeyed, still clutching his hair, looking desperately at Seamus for an answer.

"Some o the Slytherin blokes, we tink, are rapin pure blood girls. Tryin ta get em pregnant or somethin. Luna tinks they're tryin ta raise up an army of pureblood wizards. Tryin to repopulate, so ta speak. Malfoy got Luna but she dinna get knocked up. At least not by him" he winked, "I guess Lav was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. There's no telling who's gonna be next. Lavender's a half blood, that puts a whole lotta other girls at risk."

Ron looked up with fury in his eyes "We should kill them all. Every fucking last one of them. Bloody cowards. Can't find any of their own kind to fuck them so they attack other girls. I'll slit his throat from ear to ear I swear to fucking Merlin I will!" he roared.

"Calm down! So far we know Malfoy and Zabini are both involved in this. But they cunna come up with this entire plan on their own. It had ta come from someone else. Someone higher up, someone like-"

"Lucius Malfoy." Ron's eyes were wide with the horror of realization. To kill a tree, you sever the roots, not the branches.

Luna and Lavender hurried down the corridor back towards Gryffindor, wands at the ready when out of no where they heard Malfoy's voice.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" as their wands flew out of their hands, the two girls backed up against the wall, paralyzed with fright.

"Where are you going, pet?" Malfoy whispered as he stroked the side of Luna's terror stricken face. She couldn't move.

"Oh,that reminds me!" Malfoy plucked a small crystal sphere from his pocket and held it to Luna's lips. "I was hoping I'd run into you. I've been trolling the halls for days now. Be a dear and use those pretty little lips of yours to blow into this, please?" She shook her head, "Do it Luna, or I'll fuck you again for good measure. Don't think I can't see you, Brown. Stay still or I may decide that I feel extra generous tonight."

"It's alright, Lavender, let me do this and he'll let us off on our way. Right, Draco? You wouldn't want anyone wondering where we've gone off to, now would you?"

"I love when you use that beautiful head of yours. Now blow."

Luna watched her breath turn blue in the crystal and felt her heart skip in her chest.

Draco couldn't help but give a sadistic smile. "Take excellent care of yourself. At the end of the year you'll be taken somewhere to have the child, understood? Make it a boy and I may let you have the pleasure of carrying more of my children in the future. Make it a girl and...well, maybe Nott might be interested in a fifth"

Luna wanted to punch him square in the face, but she couldn't risk putting Seamus' baby and Lavender at risk. "Yes, my Lord. Can we go now?"

"By all means. Sleep tight, ladies." Malfoy watched them walk away, oblivious to anything other than the fact that he had succeeded in his task. _Onto the next prospect,_ he thought.

Lavender waited until they were almost at the portrait hole to speak. "What are you going to do? Oh Luna this is terrible!"

"No it isn't. This is a miracle. Malfoy didn't get me pregnant. Seamus did. Also, he just gave us another valuable piece of information" she said, with an unmistakable skip in her step.

"Nott's involved..." Lavender breathed.


	10. The Fourth Wife

****Up late studying, thought I'd throw a bit of smut your way. Thank you to the thousand readers who have taken the time to look at this little story of mine. Please do go ahead and review. The faster a chapter is reviewed, the quicker I can update another and start responding to some of the requests I've gotten. I own nothing, J.K Rowling owns any and all*****

It had been over two weeks since Luna's pregnancy test and Malfoy found himself hungry for another go. If one Malfoy was good, surely two would be fantastic. But between studying, fretting, and listening to his roommate fucking a different one of his brides night after night, he found the pursuit nearly hopeless. What was worse were the 4 girls sitting on Nott's bed, deciding their respective orders. "The rules are simple, Theo!" Daphne whined. "First wife is in charge of her sister wives. Second wife is in charge of the home. Third wife is in charge of the children and fourth wife is in charge of...entertaining"

"Yes Daphne I understand that what I'm not clear on is what you mean by entertaining" Theo huffed.

"She fucks your friends" Pansy said, failing to so much as look up from her nail filer.

"Oh for fuck sake, Pansy that's not it. She does what is ordered of her. She's like a sexual slave, essentially. Where the other wives belong to the husband, the fourth wife can be loaned out if it benefits the family. Most witches found it to be an honor back in the day, but nowadays polygamy is so rare. Most wizards have trouble finding two wives, let alone four" Daphne said, like it was the most obvious piece of information in the world.

"We would all love to be fourth wife, well, all of us but Tracey. You have to decide, Theo. There won't be any hurt feelings." Hestia interjected.

"How do I decide? You're all so fucking great. Tracey is first wife, that we can all agree on, since she was technically first to get pregnant. Hestia you're so organized you'd make the perfect second wife. Daphne you're the oldest and most nurturing so I know you'd be a wonderful third wife. So that leaves my little flower..."

"Get her little arse pounded by scores of death eaters? I'm sure she'd be in heaven. Remember, they can't come inside of her. It's considered an insult to her lord." Draco mocked.

"I'd be honored, my love" Pansy said with a smile, ignoring Draco's rude but accurate remark.

"Good. I'm so glad we've all agreed on this. Now I've got a little gift for the four of you. You'll each line up and get your present and then it's off to bed. Except you Pansy. I'd like a word with you when we're done."

The girls eyes one another inquisitively as they watched Theo Pull four small boxes from the chest at the foot of his bed. One by one, they went to him to receive their gifts.

"Tracey my little porcelain doll, this is for you" Tracey opened the box to reveal an antique gold ring of a snake, covered in sparkling diamonds, with two large amethysts for eyes. It was the most beautiful, and most expensive piece of jewelry she had ever laid eyes on.

"Oh Theo it's magnificent! This must have cost you at least 10 thousand galleons!"

"Try 30" he smiled "And I bought four." He eyed the girls and handed them each their respective boxes. Inside Daphne's was an identical ring with sapphires for eyes. Hestia's had the most flawless looking emeralds she had had ever seen. Finally, Pansy's had two crimson rubies. All four rings identical, with different eye stones for each bride. The girls all graciously thanked their Lord with a kiss and left for their dormitory. All but Pansy who stayed behind like she was asked.

"Do you like the ring, my flower?" Pansy nodded with a shy smile. "Good. I'm going to go for a smoke and a bath, I shouldn't be back for at least an hour or two. Be a good fourth wife and...entertain Draco while I'm gone, would you? He's been rather down and I can't have my partner in crime in anything less than fighting form." He whispered.

"Yes, my Lord" Pansy curtseyed and waited for Theo to be gone from the room. She slowly inched towards Malfoy's bed and drew the curtains to find him naked, on top of the covers, reading a book. "What is it, Parkinson?" he asked without looking up.

"Get up, Draco. My Lord has asked a favour of me and I fully intend to comply." She pulled off her nighty to reveal her large, perfect breasts and bare pussy. Draco threw his book aside.

"You kidding me?" he said, his voice slightly shaking.

"Draco, it's my duty. I'm already pregnant so no need to worry. Plus I thought you'd love to be one of the the "scores of death eaters" who gets to pound my little arse. Or pussy. Or face. Whatever you want." Malfoy didn't need to be told again. He quickly stood up, fully erect and bent Pansy over the bed, forcing her face into his pillow, hard. " It's been a rough couple of weeks and I've been unable to wank with you stupid bitches in here night after night. I'm going to ram that ass and them I'm going to cum all over that little whore face of yours, can you deal with that?" he whispered into her ear, his hand tightly wound in her silk-like hair.

"Do your worst, Malfoy. You couldn't fuck me harder than a hiccup but I'd love to see you try." she laughed.

Malfoy growled at her mocking tone and spat on her asshole, then, without warning, he plunged in full force.

Pansy screamed in ecstasy.

"Take it, whore. Show your Lord what a good fourth wife you can be. Show him how good of a slut you can be" Malfoy pounded into her ass again, and again, occasionally slapping it hard, leaving it bright red and sore to the touch. Her tightness enveloped his rigid cock all while his balls slapped against her wanting clit. Pansy shivered with pleasure, knowing how much she was going to enjoy a different cock in her ass on a frequent basis.

"You love it, don't you? Nott's going to have to carry you back to bed when I'm through with you" he managed to say between grunts.

"I can hardly feel a thing" she blurted unconvincingly between gasps.

He spun her around by her hair and pushed her back down and with one violent pull, he entered her pussy at full force. "Feel that, Pansy?" he roared as he brutally pounded her again and again.

"Fuck Draco I'm coming!" she shrieked as she bucked against him, trembling from head to toe.

At that very moment of climax, Draco pulled out, threw Pansy to the floor and came all over her face in 3 hot spurts.

Pansy was just beginning to clean off when Nott re entered to find his wife on her knees, and Draco wrapping a sheet around his waist.

"Good girl flower. Draco was she satisfactory?" he asked his friend.

"Never had anything quite like it, Theo, I won't lie. You made a good choice. Take care of her" Draco winked.

"Oh I plan to. Pansy you sleep here tonight, my flower."


	11. You're mine

*****Mind the errors, I still have no idea how to get a beta. Thank you for your kind reviews and messages. In order for me to upload more chapters, the previous ones need to be reviewed, so please do so. As usual, I own nothing, J.K Rowling owns any and all. Smut ahead! You've been warned...*****

Lavender dried her curls with the large, fluffy white towel that Ron handed her. He was such a gentleman, escorting her to the bath night after night, then walking her back to her room, never so much as glancing at her when he could have stolen several peeks. She knew that he wanted to, due to the unmistakable bulge in his pants, but he respected her. It was almost as if he didn't think she was as damaged as she really was. Who was she fooling? She was a ghastly mess of a girl. No one as brave or as handsome as Ron would ever even think to give her a go. Not for more than a night, at least.

"You can open your eyes, I'm dressed now" she whispered. Ron slowly opened his eyes and saw Lavender, naked in front of him. He quickly shut them, stuttering apologies and trying to control the rapid current of dirty thoughts soaring through his mind. Lavender took her hand and moved his fingers away from his eyes. "Open them, Ron. Don't you find me..." she gulped and looked away, embarrassed "pretty?."

"Bloody hell you're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were a veela. I just...I respect you so much Lavender...I don't want you thinking I've been taking care of you because I want something in return."

"Ronald. Look at me." Their eyes met and she suddenly felt weak in the knees. "I love you. I always have. When you broke up with me...I cried for weeks. Then after the attack last year I thought you'd never find me beautiful again. All the potions and spells in the world could never fully heal the scars on my face. Truth be told, I actually thought, for the briefest second, that I was lucky that Blaise chose me. That maybe I'd know the warmth of a man's touch again. That maybe he'd even marry me. I get sick thinking of it but at the same time I feel like maybe that's all I have left. The vain hope that me and my rapist will have some fucked up happily ever after. What I really want is you. Can I have that? If anything, just for tonight? Don't look at me when you answer, I can't bare to see your face after that admonition..."

Ron wiped the tears from his own eyes, and then from Lavender's "Lav, how could you ever think that? What Zabini did to you was a sick crime for which he shall pay dearly. Your scars are beautiful and so are you." He shook his head in disbelief. "When I look at you I don't see a monster, I see a survivor. A woman who was savagely attacked and lived. Twice!" He tilted her chin up to meet her eyes "What happened with me and you was a mistake..I was young and foolish and didn't know what I had until it was almost taken from me. When I saw you laying on the ground, barely moving on the night of the battle, I prayed that I could take your place. I would have died there with you. I love you and I'm yours. For tonight and forever." He traced his fingers over the scars on Lavender's cheek, following them down her neck and onto her collarbone, continuing passed them to caress every part of her body. "You're perfection." he breathed. His large hands ran over her naked breasts, and then down further to softly caress her seam, wet with wanting.

That night, Ron made love to Lavender until the sun came up, crying out her name as he gently climaxed deep inside of her. "You're mine."

Ginny had no idea why she had found the dormitory empty of both her brother and Seamus. She knew that Harry had spent almost every night for the past two weeks drunk at the Hog's Head, reeling over their breakup, so it was safe to keep coming to the his room in the vain hope of finding her brother and not just Neville, snoring under a pile of books. Yet this time what she heard just on the other side of the door stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Ginny..." he moaned. But it wasn't Harry. Could it possibly be...Neville? Was he hurt? Did he know she was out there? Without another second's hesitation Ginny threw herself into the room "Neville? Are you alright?" He was more than alright. There on the bed in front of her, naked, was Neville. He quickly threw a photograph onto the ground and drew the curtains around his bed "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU JUST COME IN HERE WITHOUT KNOCKING?" he roared.

"With all due respect, Longbottom, I heard my na-" just then, Ginny caught sight of the photograph on the floor. It was a picture of her, leaning over professor Flitwick's desk, her skirt dangerously short and her legs shifting from side to side with impatience. "Were you..masturbating?" she asked, clearly shocked.

"Yes, Ginevra. Some of us still have blood in our veins. Not like you would know, you frigid bitch"

"Clearly Harry's been feeding you lies. He took the breakup rather hard...no pun intended" she almost giggled. She was still in shock from the sight of Neville's long, thick cock.

"Like I'm supposed to believe that? He told me he practically needed to pry your legs open with a crowbar. No wonder the poor bloke's been spending night after night in Knockturn Alley" Neville snorted, drawing the curtains open once more.

"Well if you believe that why would you be having a wank and thinking about me? And if Harry seeks the company of deatheating hookers than that's his own fault now isn't it?" she asked, slowly approaching his bed. Neville sat up and pulled the sheets to his chin. "I don't know. Because you're pretty and smart and you've got a nice arse. Doesn't matter anyway. You're still a prude." Ginny felt the color flush beneath her cheeks. She hated the thought of Harry bad mouthing her behind her back. What was worse was that it was true. In all the time she and Harry had been together, they'd only been intimate twice, and both times, they were drunk. It wasn't sex she didn't like. It was Harry. He bored her. She wouldn't let Neville go on thinking so little of her. Besides, he had somehow managed to become even more handsome over the summer.

"You wouldn't need a crowbar to pry these legs open, Neville" she said sheepishly and she pulled up her skirt to reveal her slender, alabaster thighs. Neville swallowed a lump in his throat. "What are you doing?"

"Shh." she whispered and she pulled the covers off of the bed and climbed onto him, straddling his naked waist. "Looks like you've got my legs pried wide open." she put extra emphasis on the word "wide" as she let her tongue trace the length of his jaw. "Show me what you can do with a prude like me." Without even blinking or bothering to close his mouth, Neville pushed Ginny's knickers to the side and slid himself into her, suddenly and unprepared, delighting at the sight of her wincing from his girth. "That's right, Ginny, show me what you can do."

Ginny rode Neville with everything she had, panting and sweating and bucking with ferver. She loved watching his eyes roll back as she swayed on top of him, her hips grinding beneath his hands. They moaned and panted together, his grunts synched with her sighs of pleasure until they finally reached a wet, explosive climax and she allowed herself to slump forward onto his chest, gasping for breath. "Fuck Ginny, that was the best I've ever had." he breathed.

"Who else have you had sex with? Not Luna, she would have told me."

"Padma. And Hannah. And a whore at a brothel in Knockturn. Harry took me there a few weeks back. Don't ask. It was just as horrible as you would think" he laughed.

"So horrible you decided to fuck my ex girlfriend to wash the filth of your cock?" Harry stood in the doorway, disheveled and clearly still drunk from the night before.

"Harry, I-" Ginny began.

"Just don't. Okay Ginny? Just, shut your mouth. I'll be sleeping in the prefect's dormitory for the next few nights. Give you two the privacy you deserve" he said as he grabbed Hedwig and a few belongings and headed back down the stairs towards the common room.

"Well. That was awkward" Ginny said with a shrug.

"Yeah. But so fucking worth it" Neville threw Ginny onto her back, ready for what was to come.

*****I know that Neville and Ginny seem a random pairing, but I've always found him to be so sexy, haha.*****


	12. Blood lust

*****Thank you to my awesome, brilliant, spectacular beta melness0128 for going over this chapter. As usual I own nothing, J.K Rowling owns any and all. Smut ahead! Yay!*****

"Knock, knock." Came Hestia's voice from the other side of the door.

"Come in, love."

She entered the room looking a little worse for wear. Her eyes were sunken and tired, her lips as pale as the rest of her. In truth, she needed to feed, and the first years Theo had been imperio'ing and sending her didn't seem to quench her thirst. Theo felt panic rising in his chest at the thought of his beautiful vampire bride suffering. "Hestia why didn't you tell me you were sick? Do you need more blood? More first years, perhaps?" He caressed her face, which was ice cold to the touch, allowing his other hand to rest on the small swell in her abdomen.

"It's not just blood I need. I can't just drink from randoms, I need to feel the blood lust, now so more than ever, since I'm drinking for three." She said with a whimper.

"You should have told me. I'm sorry we haven't made love I was just worried about your condition. You have more to lose than your sister wives do, I just wanted to be extra careful. I never meant for you to hurt. Lie down, love."

Theo pushed the fabric of her skirt above her waist, allowing himself the pleasure of breathing in the intoxicating scent of her womanhood. He plunged his fingers deep inside of her, massaging her clitoris with his tongue. His licks were slow, and deep, keeping her teetering on the brink for what seemed like hours. He felt her breathing start to quicken as he fucked her with his fingers faster and harder than before. "Theo-" she screamed as she came, pulling him to her face by the scruff of his collar, sinking her teeth deep into his neck, wild with thirst and desire. She ground her naked hips against him as she took slow, deep drinks of his life force, making him dizzy with both pain and euphoria. When she finished she sealed his wounds with her tongue and wiped the excess off her now crimson lips. "Fuck Theo. If it weren't for all that blood I'd be lightheaded." She laughed.

"Why is it you can drink my blood straight from my neck and all it does is give me a little headache and a raging hard on? And by the way, you look beautiful right now. Your lips look so red and so full."

"They'd look even better wrapped around that cock of yours. What's fair is fair. Take off your pants, my love."

Harry woke up without a hangover for the first time in weeks. Seeing the woman you thought you had loved shagging the daylights out of your roommate seemed to have a sobering effect on a bloke. He reached over the prefects' bed onto the night stand to find his trusted cigarette case empty, and his flask bone dry. Fuck, he thought. He quickly glanced at his watch to see that it was 3:30 in the morning. I slept the day away. Guess I should wash up and see if there's anything to drink in this blasted fortress.

He was making his way through the bathroom when he heard a pain stricken voice calling out, "Help...it hurts...please...?" it was small and weak, but definitely female. Harry slowly opened the stall door to reveal a girl lying naked from the waist down in a bloody heap on the floor by the toilet. Her gray pullover was balled up under her head, her blouse and tie rumpled and blood stained against her heaving chest. He recognized her as a Slytherin girl, her name escaping him. She was pale as snow except for the striking red hair clashing beautifully against the ghostly white colour of her face.

"Merlin's beard, what happened to you?" He fell to his knees beside her, covering her lower half with his robe, all while staring in horror at the sheer volume of dark red blood pooled between her legs.

"It w-went away. I c-c-couldn't s-stop it...t-the p-pain..p-please d-don't tell h-him." She shivered so hard her body convulsed from the effort of forming coherent words.

"Flora, right? Your the twin with the longer hair, yes? Not Hestia?" he asked as she nodded weakly. "Flora, what went away? Who am I not telling? We need to get you some help straight away."

"NO" she shrieked. "P-please. M-my baby...sh-she's gone. It h-hurt s-s-so b-bad. I c-came to t-t-take a b-bath, b-but it g-g-got s-so m-much worse. She f-fell r-r-ight out of m-me. So sm-small...D-don't t-tell Blaise. He'll k-kill m-me." She sobbed. Harry looked over to see what must have been her skirt covering something very tiny, and very bloody. "You had a miscarriage? We need to get you to St. Mungo's immediately." he said as he smoothed her silky hair from her damp forehead.

"N-no. I j-just need t-to s-sleep, and g-get c-clean. P-p-please j-just l-let m-me s-s-stay here."

"There, there hush now, it's alright I'm not going to leave you here. You can sleep in the prefect's dormitory and I'll sleep on the floor. Goldstein spends most nights in Hannah's room and I find myself seeking refuge elsewhere as well. Someone's got to keep an eye on you. But if you get any worse, fever, pain, anything, I'm taking you to a healer, alright?" Harry could hardly believe the words coming out of his mouth. Why did he have such compassion for the redheaded Slytherin girl he had never spoken to before tonight? Why couldn't Zabini clean up this mess? It was clear that they were somewhat involved if he got her pregnant. Still, Harry couldn't help feeling sorry for the naked, frightened heap of a woman crying on the floor. He felt somehow responsible for her.

"Do you want me to call anyone? Your sister, perhaps?" she shook her head no in response and Harry scooped her up into his arms and carried her towards the bedroom. After a quick scourgify and a few sips of butterbeer Harry managed to dig out of the bottom of Goldstein's trunk, she was fast asleep. He summoned a house elf to clean the bathroom and bury the tiny infant by the lake and sat himself down in the armchair at the foot of the bed, watching the witch sleep, wondering what could have her so scared that she'd sleep in a stranger's bed and avoid medical attention. Suddenly Ginny and Neville were the furthest things from his mind.


	13. Coming clean

*****Sorry for the delay, hadn't seen my beta's email *face palm* Short chapter, I will be uploading the next chapter within 24 hours so fear not. As usual, I own nothing, J.K Rowling owns any and all. Please read and review!*****

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Luna smiled. Seamus had literally been walking on clouds since he found out about the baby. You'd think that he had completely forgotten about all the darkness going on with the terrible trio that was Blaise, Theo, and Draco.

"Just starin at tha woman carryin me firstborn. Christ, yer beautiful." The weeks had turned into months, all going by without incident. Luna was now six months pregnant, and there hadn't been any more attacks on girls at the school. All the while Seamus and Ron had been taking turns patrolling the corridors outside the Slytherin dormitories, making sure their three enemies stayed in place. It was only a matter of time before one of them tried to accost another girl or worse, tried to take Luna away.

Luna buttoned her maternity blouse over her protruding belly. For what it was worth, the teachers hadn't asked about her growing form. They just assumed she was a girl in trouble, trying to finish her last year without any further incident. For this, she was eternally grateful. She saw no need to cast any glamour charms on herself. She was proud of her belly and had every right to be.

"The year's almost up, Sea. They'll be coming for me. Will you be ready?"

Seamus ran his hand through his sand colored hair, trying to make sense of everything that had happened in the past year. Luna was raped. Draco raped her. Lavender was raped. Blaise raped her. Nott was in on this, and had already had at least 4 victims, willing or not, judging by his entourage of Tracey David, Daphne Greengrass, Hestia Carrow, and Pansy Parkinson. Lucius had masterminded the whole thing. Yet at the same time, there were things to be glad about. He and Luna were in love. They were going to marry in June, and she was going to give birth to his firstborn. Ron and Lavender were back together and the happiest they had ever been. Ginny and Neville had been carrying on for several months now and made a rather cute couple. Hermione was apprenticing at the new Wizard Hospital in Bulgaria, having finished her seventh year in a record breaking 3 weeks. And Harry...well, no one had seen much of Harry, but he seemed to be sober, and that was a start.

"Luna, if ya had asked me a year ago if I'd be ready ta marry and be a Da, idda told ya ye were barkin. But, here we are. Baby, I'm ready for whatever else the Gods have ta throw at me."

Just then Ron knocked lightly at the door, eyes to the ground, "Ahem. You all decent, then?"

"Ye missed tha show, Weasley, next time try 10 minutes sooner. I'd a given ya a right eyeful of me arse."

"Shut up Seamus. Luna, ready for class? I'm going to walk you and Lav. Seamus, it's your turn to do rounds." Ron threw a balled up piece of parchment at his friend, narrowly missing his face.

"HA. No wonder yer a keeper. Can't all be champs like me!"

"Seamus don't gloat. Where Ron is rubbish at throwing, I hear he makes up for by leaps and bounds in the bedroom." She looked at both boys inquisitively. "What? Girls talk." she gave up on trying to get her jumper on and tossed it to the floor. "Come on, then."

Both men watched her skip out the door as though she had just given them a recipe for plimpy pudding. "Ron, prove that fact to her and you'll be fishin bludgers outta yer own ass until the end of yer days."

"Oh come off it. She's mad about you and you know it. Besides, I wouldn't want to have to deal with a little one spewing Irish profanity at me straight out of the womb." Seamus playfully knocked his friend over the head and sent him off after the girls. With all this light hearted jesting, it was almost easy to forget that girls were being brutalized right under their noses.

...

"Harry, the year is almost up." Flora eyed Harry in the mirror while her nimble fingers fixed her silken hair into a braid. It had been almost 6 months since Harry had a drink. He spent his days with Flora, reading with her, taking her on walks, and on one occasion, swimming in the black lake in the light of the moon. What he felt for the girl was stronger than love. She consumed him. His life had gone from fits of guilt to complete and utter devotion to this beautiful witch he had found, bleeding all those nights ago. Though they had never been physical, it was mutually understood that they loved one another profoundly. Flora was an old fashioned witch, never allowing their courtship to extend passed laying next to one another night after night. Harry didn't mind. For the first time in his life he felt no pain, only joy. He would kill or die for this woman. This small, fragile beauty who walked into his life so unexpectedly and changed it forever. He would marry her someday, of that, he was certain.

He looked up from his book and made eye contact with her in the looking glass. "Wherever I go, I want you with me." She turned and closed the distance between them, her hands fumbling with the end of her braid. "Harry, my sister is pregnant with twins. She's to be married this weekend. There is no way that our family will just let me walk off into the sunset with the boy who lived. I just don't see how we can do this." Harry took her face in his hands, "Flora, when I found you that night if you had told me that I would fall in love with Blaise Zabini's girlfriend I would have told you that you were raving mad. It proves that anything is possible."

"Harry-" she began.

"No, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. We all have our crosses to bear."

Flora sat down in his lap and took his hands in hers. "It's about time I tell you everything."


	14. Broken

*****Thank you to my fabulous beta, melness0128 for reviewing yet another chapter for me. Love her to bits, and so should you. As usual I own nothing, J.K Rowling owns all. Sappy lovey dovey smut ahead...*****

"Luna's getting huge, mate." Nott remarked, watching Lovegood quickly scurry out of potions.

"Yeah. It's strange though..she doesn't seem frightened at all. Fucking Finnigan and Weasley haven't let her out of their sight so fuck if I know what she's carrying. Gods I hope it's a boy or I've wasted the past 6 months ass fucking Pansy and twiddling my thumbs."

"You're welcome for that, by the way." Nott gathered his books and stood up, "Oh, before I forget, Daphne said she procured something for you. She apologizes for the delay but it wasn't...ready until recently." Draco raised one eyebrow inquisitively "What is it?" Nott tucked a cigarette behind his ear and made his way towards the door "Ah, can't say, mate. It's waiting for you in the dormitory, though."

Draco made his way back to his room, wondering what asinine gift was waiting for him. _If it's another fucking wife of his, I'm going to kill myself out of sheer humiliation_. There standing before him, clad in nothing but a white silk robe, was his gift.

"Hello, Draco. I'm Astoria."

"Neville!" Ginny screamed into her sleeve, trying to be as quiet as possible, but clearly failing. Neville stood up and sucked the juices off of his fingers. "Sorry, babe. It's your fault for wearing that skirt out in public." Ginny pulled her knickers back on, "I'm sorry that my uniform gets you so hot. How much longer can we sneak around like this?" Neville adjusted his tie "Just until after graduation, I don't want anyone using this against me. I don't want anyone hurting you." Ginny sighed, "Neville, about what Harry told you...you don't believe it, do you? Those Slytherin twats raping girls to start some..pureblood army...it's insane!" Neville shook his head "Luna was raped, so was Lavender. Those can't just be isolated incidents. You're a pureblood, Merlin knows that puts you at risk. We need to get this taken care of before graduation. Once I know those cunts are rotting in Azakaban, I'll shag you in front of the burrow for everyone to watch." Ginny kissed Neville reassuringly, "Fine. I'll be careful. Same time tomorrow?" Neville nodded, "Leave 30 seconds after I do."

"Master, the blood traitor Weasley is doing naughty things with the Longbottom boy in a broom closet, sir." Sop shrieked frantically.

"She wasn't even on the radar until now. Poor Longbottom, is there anything that he loves that we can't destroy? This will be excellent revenge, indeed." Lucius chuckled to himself.

"Prepare everything for tonight, Sop. We are going to Hogwarts to collect the women. My son managed to impregnate the blood traitor Lovegood. After she has the baby I'm going to slit her throat from ear to ear, and I'm going to make the others watch."

"Harry please say something." Flora couldn't bare to meet with his eyes. Her confession had clearly floored him. He hadn't spoken in several long minutes. He sat there motionless, shaking his head in disbelief, "Why didn't you tell me? He got you pregnant for the sole purpose of taking the child and tossing you aside...he hasn't even noticed you aren't growing. He took advantage of you. Why would you keep that from me? Do you love him?"

"No! I don't love him!" she cried.

"Then why did you let him do that to you?" Harry stood up, shaking her in desperation.

"Because he said he had to. It was an order. I was terrified! He said he'd kill me! Harry I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't want your pity. I love you..."

Harry let his hands drop to his sides, "H-how? How could anybody love me? After all that I've done, after all the people who have died for my cause. I can't be loved, Flora. I'm broken." She clasped his hands in hers and brought his fingers up to her lips, kissing the tips gently and whispering, "Then I'm broken too. We'll fix each other."

Harry took her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes, "You don't need fixing, love. You're what holds me together." He kissed her with such intensity her knees almost buckled. After six months of spooning, this was not only a welcome change, but a beautiful surprise. Her lips were softer than anything he had ever felt in his life. Her skin radiated a warmth and comfort that he could never find in a brothel. This woman had a hold on him like no one he had ever known. Her joy was his joy, her pain was his pain, and her fears were his to slay.

Her hands tentatively fumbled with the hem of his t-shirt. They broke their kiss for just a moment as Harry pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. His chest was cold and firm, and as ghostly white as the rest of him. Flora let the straps of her mint green sundress fall down her arms, leaving her in nothing but a pair of white cotton knickers, exposing her pale, full breasts. Harry rested his forehead against hers,"We don't have to do this. I could go my whole life without touching you and I wouldn't love you any less." Flora smiled and pulled the ribbon from her braid, allowing her locks to fall freely around her shoulders, "We're fixing each other. Think of this as putting the pieces together."

Harry unzipped his trousers and removed them, along with his boxers and socks. He pulled Flora into his chest, kissing along her jawline and gently removing her knickers, trailing kisses down to her stomach, all while never breaking eye contact. "You are my soul."

He picked her up under her thighs and moved her onto his bed, "If it's too soon-"

"It isn't soon enough. Make love to me, Harry." Harry kissed her deeply and allowed his fingers to find her opening, soaked with desire. He gently slid one finger in all while continuing to deepen the kiss. Flora let out a moan that made Harry briefly lose his focus. She put her hand over his and guided him back in, relishing the exquisite pleasure of having his finger, and then another, penetrate her again and again. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Flora silenced him with her thumb, "I'm ready for this Harry, I've never wanted anything more." Harry removed his fingers and crashed into her like a wave, awakenings sensations in himself that he had never felt with anyone else. The feeling of Flora's tongue dancing with his, her soft breasts against his chest, the sheen of sweat on her stomach, her nails raking down his back, and the deep, warm, welcoming feeling of the inside of her, beckoning him to fill her with his seed. "Don't ever leave me" he whispered into her hair, approaching the brink of climax. "I won't let you break." she whispered back, before crying out his name as they came together.


	15. Midnight

*****It's been a while! My flat mate has been glued to the computer so I find it difficult to write as of late, but no worries, she's on day shift now which means I can write more! Yay! Thank you again to my beautiful beta, melness0128. I own nothing, J.K Rowling owns any and all. Please please please do review! It motivates me!*****

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Hestia hissed at her sister in the far corner of the great hall.

"Going to get some food?" Flora replied.

"I can smell him all over you. That fucking filthy half blood chosen twat!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about..." Flora shook her head non convincingly.

"I'm pregnant, and part vampire. My senses are heightened like you wouldn't believe. I can smell his spunk in you. I can smell his seed. You let him knock you up?! Do you know how hard I've been working to keep Blaise at bay? What do you think he'll say when he finds out that the little bastard inside of you isn't his?!"

"Wait wait wait, we only made love this morning there is absolutely no way that I could be pregnant so soon." Flora was beginning to panic.

"I know what will happen, I can see it. I can feel the blood coursing through your veins. I can smell the sweat on your palms. I know what's going on in those ovaries of yours. It's only a matter of time before you know it too. I can't protect you from Blaise. You need to disappear!" Hestia's tone was now pleading.

"But if this is true, and Harry's baby is going to grow inside of me...then surely he can protect me. We can run away. He and I, together."

"My sweet sister. This whole thing is bigger than you or I. If you kill that baby, Blaise will think it was his. If you keep it and it comes out looking like Potter, he'll kill you and he won't stop hunting your boyfriend. He'll blame him for what happened to the other baby. The one you lost. He may be dumb as a bag of rocks but he is not forgiving. He's a killer, Flora. He'll gut you both and I won't be able to stop him."

Hestia lowered her voice to a whisper, "Do not tell Harry about the baby, he'll try to go with you. The less he knows, the safer you are."

She took her sister's hand in her own. "Everything is going down tonight. We're going to use a portkey to get to Italy. I'll have a second portkey waiting to take you to Knockturn Alley, and you'll have to apparate from there. It's the only way to keep you and my nephew safe. Graduation is in two hours. Avoid him until midnight. That's when we leave."

"It's...it's a boy?" Flora asked between quiet sobs.

"Not yet," said Hestia, "But he will be."

* * *

Luna sat at the end of Lavender's bed, helping her pack up some last minute belongings."I can't believe we graduated. Do you know what you're going to do now?"

Lavender shrugged her shoulders "I really don't know. Ron starts auror training this summer. He says we need to take down the Slytherins before he leaves next month. I suppose I'll help him in any way I can. Though I wouldn't mind taking pictures for the Daily Prophet. I've always been quite good behind a camera. When this is all over, that is." Luna nodded her head in understanding

"I want to teach. Care of magical creatures. With Hagrid retiring next year there will be a position for me. Seamus wants to work with Aberforth. Become a partner at the Hog's Head. It would keep us both in Hogsmeade. With the baby." She ran her hand over her swollen abdomen.

"What's this?" Luna pulled a small bit of parchment from Lavender's nightstand.

"Oh!" said Lavender, "That's a note from Ron. He has a surprise waiting for me in the Shrieking Shack. Tonight at midnight. I wonder what it could be..."

Luna laughed "Seriously? I got the same note from Seamus. They must be planning something. Do you think it's safe for us to go alone? At night? Especially when we know that Blaise and Draco will be on the lookout for us."

Lavender shook her head "There are unsealed passages that neither of those idiots know about. Besides, who could protect us better then the men we love?"

"Did someone say something about love?" Ginny knocked lightly at the open door.

"Ginny! Hello. Yes we were just talking about these notes the boys left us-" Lavender began.

"I got one too! Fancy that. It's from Nev-no one. It's from..you were saying?"

Luna raised one eyebrow. "I may be a loon but I'm not blind, Ginny."

All three girls laughed. "It'll be strange. You two not being here next year. 'Mione's been in Bulgaria and I reckon she plans on staying. Soon I'll have no one left. It's bollocks that I couldn't take my N.E.W.T.s early." Ginny sighed.

"You know Hermione. It would be a cold day in hell before she allowed them to prohibit her from taking a test." Luna laughed.

"Still. It'll be lonely at Hogwarts. In any case. I suppose we'll be seeing each other tonight, yeah?"

"Count on it." Lavender smiled.

* * *

"Draco, darling, do you love her?" Astoria's long, elegant fingers stroked the white blonde hair from her lover's eyes.

"Who?"

"Looney Lovegood. Do you love her?"

Draco turned over to face her, his eyes making contact with her questioning hazel orbs. "Not even a bit. It was just business."

"And what you have with me?"

Draco took in the vision before him. Her large brown curls, her olive skin, her perfect naked form. All seeming to have been made for him.

"What I have with you," he began, "Is real. Had I known you'd come waltzing into my bedroom I would have never laid a hand on her. Dark lord, and my father be damned."

"I hadn't begun to bleed. There was no use for me."

"You don't understand. What I feel for you surpasses duty by leaps and bounds. This whole plan was flawed from the beginning. Do I have remorse for what I did? No. Lovegood is and always will be a blood traitor. Do I regret it? Yes. Because the only woman I want carrying my child is you. You are my prize."

"You won't take a second wife, will you?"

"I don't have Nott's patience. You're all the woman I need. I'm told the villa is large. 5 times the size of Malfoy Manor. You'll live among his wives, but it'll be just the two of us."

"When do we leave?"

"Midnight."


	16. Run

*****Sorry for the delay, I've recently moved to Dublin and haven't had any time to write! Here is a short chapter to hold readers off until the end. We're nearing the climax! I own nothing, J.K. Rowling owns any and all.*****

Seamus ran full force down the halls, whipping his head around frantically. It was stupid of him and Ron to go to a Quidditch practice without the girls, who were nowhere to be found. He made his way up the to fifth floor to the Ravenclaw entrance, panting and exhausted.

"If my name is spoken, I cease to exist" the eagle spoke.

"IS LUNA IN THERE?!"

"Answer the riddle, Mister Finnigan."

"SILENCE. IT'S FUCKING SILENCE. IS LUNA IN THERE?"

"Correct. And no, she is not here."

"Useless fucking door knocker!" he turned around and headed back toward Gryffindor to see if Ginny knew where the other two were. He didn't see Neville rounding the corner and they crashed into each other at full speed.

"SEAMUS! Have you-"

"WHERE'S LUNA?! PLEASE GOD TELL ME YOU'VE SEEN LUNA?!"

"No! I haven't! I had Padma check the rooms, Ginny and Lavender aren't in anywhere in Gryffindor."

"Christ. FUCK. FUCK. I shouldn't 'a let her outta my sights. What if he's got her? He's gonna take her somewhere. I thought we had more time!" Seamus cried.

"You don't think...no. Under our noses like this? They can't apparate and the floo networks are being monitored. There's no place they can go" Neville reasoned.

"They can apparate outta Hogsmeade! They can use a Portkey! My Luna! She's pregnant, Neville, if they know tha baby's mine they'll kill her! They'll kill all of them!"

"Calm down, maybe they went somewhere with Ginny. None of those blokes would ever touch Ginny, she's a blood traitor"

"They don't fucking care! Ginny's just as vulnerable as tha rest of 'em! We don't have any time to waste. They could already be gone! It's already night out!" Seamus was frantic.

"Shit...HARRY. We'll find Harry. He has the map! If they're anywhere in Hogwarts, it'll be on the map! He should be in Goldstein's room"

"HARRY, OPEN THE DOOR"

Harry momentarily paused from ransacking his room. He hadn't seen Flora since that morning. He had hoped that she would have at least left a note, but all there was left of her was her all too familiar smell lingering on his pillow.

"Piss off, Neville"

Seamus roared into the door "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, POTTER, IT'S LIFE AND DEATH!"

Harry opened the door to see both Seamus and Neville panting and scared. "What do you mean?"

Seamus quickly told Harry everything her knew, from top to bottom, not sparing a single detail.

"Blaise...Oh no...Flora" Harry pulled the map from his back pocket and spoke the familiar incantation. The three men searched wildly for a familiar spec anywhere on the parchment.

"Hestia Carrow. She's headed down toward the entrance to-"

"The Shrieking Shack..." Neville whispered.

"This inna whole lot ta go on."

"She's Flora's sister. Why would she be going there at almost midnight? This is the only lead we've got. At the very least, she knows something. Mischief Managed." Harry put the map back into his pocket and the three of them took off running.


End file.
